Fairytales
by CandyCaneKisses101
Summary: Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales. A/N: Don't know if this is a better summary than before but please read and review, because it's my inspiration to write, & I do lose inspiration easily.
1. Twilight Chapter 1: Arrival

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Swan

**Age:** 12

**Grade:** 7th

**Personality:** Shy, Sweet, looks up to her older sister Bella, caring, and kind.

**Appearance:** long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and natural rosy cheeks.

_Bad habits:_ Knack for trouble finding her just like her sister Bella, biting her lips a _lot_, and chewing her nails.

Portrayed by Nikki Hahn

;)

_I never given much thought on how I'd die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I really can't bring myself the regret to leave home, the same goes with my sister._

I sighed sadly, sucking in the last bit of sunshine I can before, moving out to Forks Washington, and leaving my mom.

_"We would miss Phoenix. We'd miss the heat. We would miss our loving, erratic, harebrained mother."_

My older sister Isabella or "Bella" as she prefers, finished saying her goodbyes to mom, and it was my turn.

My mom brought me into a hug, and I buried my head in her stomach.

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed sadly.

I loved my mom tons but I also loved Bella, and I know she couldn't handle being in Forks alone, so I made my decision to accompany her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, _so _much, Amelia Swan _you_ better call or e-mail me at least three times week," She said sadly hugging me tighter, and I nodded into her stomach.

"Renee, come on." Phil called from the car, I sighed and released mom, who smiled sadly at me.

_"And her new husband Phil."_

I walked the front door, and picked up my suitcases which held the general materials, clothes, bathroom necessities, my other necessities, I always had my iPod with me at all times, and my phone mom got me just in case of an emergency.

"Guys, come on. I love you all. We got a plan to catch," Phil said motioning with is hand to get in the car.

_"But they want to go on the road, so we're gonna spend some time with our dad." _

I put my stuff in the trunk, and got in the back with my sister, I plugged in my headphones listen to my favorite band ever Paramore, and leaned my head on Bella's shoulder.

_"And this will be good. We think."_

The plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle was short, but now we have a three and half hour drive to Forks.

_"In the state of Washington, under a near constant cover of clouds and rain, there's a small town name Forks. Population, 3,120 people, this is where we're moving."_

I stared out the back-seat window my head phones still plugged in.

_ "Our dad's Charlie. He's the chief of police."_

I tuned out the awkward conversation Dad started with Bella, drew shapes on the window, from the condensation.

;)

After what seems like forever we finally pulled up to a _small_ white house that had three rooms, and one bathroom.

_"Bella and I used to spend two weeks here every summer, until I was eight. That's when Bella finally put her foot down and forced Charlie to come up to Phoenix, but now…it's been years."_

I sighed again, and went to get my bags in the pack of the police cruiser. I dragged them up the creaking starts, and opened my old wooden bedroom door, that was still painted white with the words:

_Mia's Swan's rooms stay out!_

I chuckled to myself, and opened the door, it seemed smaller than before, but everything in this house seemed smaller than before, maybe it's because I was bigger…or I just not used to such a small house yet.

The room was exactly how I remembered it.

It was small, and it had that whole garden theme, with flower décor.

"Um I didn't know what to do with your room," Charlie sighed walking up next to me, "So, um your homecoming gift is, redoing your room however you want it."

I looked up at him eagerly, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

I smiled widely, and unpacked my stuff.

Maybe moving here won't be so bad.


	2. Twilight Chapter 2: PE and The Cullens

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Swan

**Age:** 12

**Grade:** 7th

**Personality:** Shy, Sweet, looks up to her older sister Bella, caring, and kind.

**Appearance:** long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and natural rosy cheeks.

_Bad habits:_ Knack for trouble finding her just like her sister Bella, biting her lips a _lot_, and chewing her nails.

Portrayed by Nikki Hahn

;)

I woke up to a loud engine the next morning, and I groggily got out of bed.

I headed over to the window, and saw 3 guys older than me, two of them were about 15, or 16 maybe, and another one was in a wheel-cheer and looked a little older then Charlie; they looked like father and son, and they were both _really _tan, I was tan to but not as tan as them.

I changed into a pink long-sleeved shirt, and a pink cardigan, with jeans, and converse.

Bella and I were going to be in the same school, which was good for me. It was still called Forks High School, but it was grades 6-12, and I'm in 7th.

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen making myself a plate of toaster waffles.

(A/N I know Forks High School is separate from Forks Middle School so just bear with me…)

"Do you know whose outside?" Bella asked walking in the kitchen; I shook my head, and said:

"I haven't been here since I was eight, remember?"

Bella being Bella rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Want to go see?" She asked and I nodded,

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me outside with her.

"Bella, Mia, you both remember Billy Black," Charlie said,

I didn't.

My mind went blank, at the names.

I don't think Bella did either.

"Yeah," She lied. "Wow, you're looking good."

"Yeah," I agreed with Bella, lying as well, and we shook hands with Billy.

"Well, I'm still dancing." He said, and I smiled softly at his joke, and he looked between us. "Glad you two are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up it since you two told him you guys were coming," Billy said and looked over at Charlie who was blushing slightly embarrassed and chuckled.

Charlie rolled his eyes at him, "All right, keep exaggerating. I roll you into the mud." He started walking away.

"After I ram you in the ankles" Billy said and they started to play around.

I chuckled at them, when Billy's sons walked up to us.

"Hi," One said glancing between us, "I'm Jacob, and this is my friend Embry, we all used to make mud pies when we were littler."

So they're not brothers.

They do look kind of alike though.

"No, right, we remember," Bella said for the both of us, and we all looked over at Charlie, and Billy.

"Are they always like that?" I asked hoping they're not, hoping Charlie's more responsible than mom.

"It's getting worse with old age," He said looking down at me, I must be really short, or he must be a giant.

"Good," Bella said smiling awkwardly.

Charlie came up next to us.

"So, do you like it?" He asked patting the truck.

"Of what?" Bella asked.

"You're homecoming present," Charlie answered, I gaped at Charlie.

Bella gets an awesome truck?!

"This?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Just brought it off Billy here," He said nodding a little.

"Yep," Billy said patting the truck to.

"Jacob, and I totally rebuilt the engine for you," Said Embry.

I could help but bit my lips, trying not to laugh at him.

It was obvious Embry had a crush on her.

"Come on." Bella exclaimed happily, "Oh, my gosh!"

I just smiled at her while Billy and Charlie chuckled.

"This is perfect. Are you kidding me?" She asked.

She opened the door, and hit Jake with it.

"Sorry," She said, and I giggled.

Embry and Jacob got in the car with her, to tell her how to use it, and apparently they go to school at the Res.

Later on Bella drove us to school.

_"Our first day at the new school, it is March, in the middle of the semester, just perfect."_

We got out of the car, and a black student called out:

"Nice car,"

We both tried to avoid them.

We entered the school, and right away we got ambushed my two people, an Asian girl about my age, and an Asian boy about Bella's age.

"You're Isabella-"

"And Amelia Swan-"

"The new girls,"

"Hi, I'm Eric-"

"And I'm Jenna Yorki-"

"-The eyes and ears of this place, um, anything you need? Tour guide? Lunch date? Shoulder to cry on?"

"Uh, we're really kind of the more 'suffer in silences' type." Bella said awkwardly, and I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Good headline for your feature…" Jenna trailed off.

"-We're on the paper, and you two are news, babies, front page."

I gasped in horror, and fright, and started immediately shaking my head.

"Please don't….I-"

"-We're not," Bella cut in showing the same expression as me, we both hated the spotlight, though it was typical, since probably the clumsiest people in the world, we're bound to screw it up somehow.

"You two…Please don't have any sort of…"

"Whoa, chillax, no feature," Eric said, and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully at him.

"Cool?" Jenna asked, and I nodded.

;)

I had PE third period, two classes after Bella did, and I manage to hit five people with the ball so far, and it's only the beginning of class.

I was more accident-prone than she was believe it or not.

"Hey, heads up!" Ashley Walker called out to me a girl I met in pre-algebra.

The volleyball came my way, and hurtled toward my face. I smacked it out of the way just in time, but only to hit another person in the back of the head.

That's 6 people now.

I rushed over to him, "I'm so, so sorry," I rushed apologizing, "PE isn't the greatest class for me and I told them-"

"Relax, it is fine." Said the brown haired and eyed boy; flashing a dazzling smile, "You're Amelia Swan right?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Just Mia, and yeah that's me." I gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah…Oh, hey, I'm Cameron Richman," He smiled, and we shook hands.

"Um-it's-great meeting-you," I stuttered.

He chuckled, and then another brunette jogged up to us, "Hi, I'm McKenna Stanley, Jessica Stanley's cousin."

"Mia," I smiled at her.

"You're from Phoenix right? Why isn't your sister tan?"

"She's albino," I answered.

"Ah…"She realized.

At lunch time, turns out Jessica, Eric, McKenna, Jenna, Tyler, Cameron, Ashley, and a girl named Angela Weber sat at the same table. So I sat, down and Bella came in.

Mike pulled her chair out.

"Hey, Mikey, you met my home girl, Bella." Eric said, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Oh, you-yo-your home girl?" Mike stuttered.

"My girl," Said Tyler, as he kissed Bella on the cheek, and pulled Mike's seat away from him, and I chuckled silently.

McKenna elbowed me lightly, but I could tell she was trying not to laugh herself.

"Sorry, I had to break your day, Mike!" Tyler shouted, running out of the lunch room, with Mike hot on his tail.

"Oh…Tyler," Eric said shaking his head.

Jessica scooted her chair closer to Bella and me.

"Oh, my god, it's like, first grade all over again, and you two are the shiny new toys."

Angela popped up out of nowhere, and said:

"Smile!"

Suddenly a camera flashed,

I blinked.

"I need a candid for the school features," She apologized.

"Feature's dead Angela," Eric snapped, "Don't bring it up again!"

'Whoa, a little harsh don't you thing?' I thought.

"It's okay, we just…"

"I-I got your back baby." Eric said patting Bella's shoulder, and walked away.

Angela sighed, but sent an apologetic smile, "I guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking…"

"You could always go for eating disorders…or anti-bully campaigns… or maybe speedo on the swim team..." I trailed off.

The all looked at me, including Bella.

I shrunk into my chair.

"Actually, that's a good one…" Angela said, and I smiled softly at her.

"Yeah," Bella said, still staring at me.

"Kirk-" Angela and Jessica said at the same time.

"-Right? That's exactly what I thought." Jessica said.

"We're talking 'Olympic-size'."

I saw Bella staring out the window, and I followed her gaze.

I saw a group of beautiful people, they could be models if they wanted, walk in the cafeteria.

"Who are they?" Bella and I asked in unison, making us exchange looks.

"The Cullens," Jenna answered.

"Cullens?" I repeated.

"There um… Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska a few years ago." Jessica informed us.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela whispered.

A blonde girl, that looked like a profession model. Walked in with a huge, I mean, _huge_ guy, he looked like a grizzly bear that would eat you.

"Yeah 'cause they're all together, like _together,_ together." Jessica said.

A pixie like girl, that had a pixie cut, came dancing through the cafeteria, holding hands with a dirty blonde haired boy. He looked like he was in pain.

"Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." Jessica gossiped, as Emmett and Rosalie passed us.

"Jess, they're not actually related." Angela reminded her.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird, and -okay, the little dark-haired girl's Alice..." Alice boyfriend spun her around, "she's _really_ weird, and, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain." They passed by us, "Uh… Dr. Cullen's like this…foster dad/matchmaker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," McKenna and Angela joked in unison.

"Who's he?" Bella asked looking at the last one, who'd just entered the lunch room, he was lankier then the rest, more boyish, he was very pale just like the others, he had high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair seemed natural messy, and unusual bronze shade, he had purple bruises under his eyes like he hasn't slept for ages, just like the rest of his family, he was lender, but muscular.

They all walked with such grace, and all looked like supermodels.

"That's Edward Cullen," Jessica answered, "He's totally gorgeous, obviously." Edward passed by us, "But apparently nobody's here good for him."

_I wonder when she got rejected._

I saw Edward smirk, as if he heard us talking.

"Like I care, you know, uh. So... yeah, don't waste your time." Bella stared at Edward, as he took his seat at the cafeteria; I looked back at Emmett and Rosalie, who were staring at me. Rosalie was whispering something in Emmett's ear, but never broke her stare.

_Weird,_

"Wasn't planning on it," Bella answered.

I looked over at Edward who was taking turns staring at Bella and me, with a frustrated expression on his face.


	3. Twilight Chapter 3: What a Jerk-Face

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Age:** 12

**Grade:** 7th

**Personality:** Shy, Sweet, looks up to her older sister Bella, caring, and kind.

**Appearance:** long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and natural rosy cheeks.

_Bad habits:_ Knack for trouble finding her just like her sister Bella, biting her lips a _lot_, and chewing her nails.

Portrayed by Nikki Hahn

;)

After school, I met Bella by the administration office.

"Hey Bells," I smiled walking over to her.

She smiled a small smile at me, "Hey Mia."

Her voice was distanced, with a hint of confusion.

"What's wrong?" I asked, readjusting my backpack on my shoulder.

"You remember, Edward Cullen we saw at lunch, right?" She asked, and I nodded, wondering where this was going, "Well, he was giving me these death glares at bio, I didn't even say anything to him, and once the bell rang, he stormed right out."

"What a jerk-face," I muttered.

If anything he might be weirder than his pixie like sister, Alice.

Who I knew was following me around in the hallway, I just didn't say anything.

Maybe we should call him Ed-weird.

"You're telling me," She sighed, "Come on,"

She grabbed my hand and pulled us into the administration office.

We both stopped abruptly when we saw Edward talking to the Administration receptionist.

_Speak of the Devil._

"There must be something open," Edward insisted, "Physic? Biochem?"

"No, every class is full." She looked over at us, "Just minute dears," she turned back over to Edward who quickly stiffened, "I'm afraid you'll have to stay in biology,"

Edward turned around glaring at us with black coal eyes, and turned back to the receptionist. "I guess I'll have to endure it then,"

He stormed passed us, almost knocking me over on his way out, and I looked over at Bella totally confused.

What just happened?

;)

Bella drove us to the diner, and I slid in my seat next to Charlie, and Bella slid in the seat next to me.

Cora the waitress walked up to us, giving us our food.

"I just can't get over how grown up you two are, and both so gorgeous."

I smiled kindly at her.

Another person walked up to us,

"Hey girls, you remember me? I played Santa one year."

Bella and I glanced at each other, wondering if one of us did remember.

We didn't.

Go figure,

"Yeah, Waylon, Bella and Mia haven't had a Christmas here since Mia was four, and Bella was nine." Charlie reminded Waylon.

"I bet I made an impression though, didn't I?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"You always do," Charlie chuckled.

"Butt crack Santa?" Cora joked.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles though." Waylon defended himself, and I giggled quietly.

"All right, let the girls eat their garden burgers, Waylon." She ushered him away, and turned to us, "When you two are done I'll bring you both your favorites- cherry pie, and berry cobbler remember? Your Dad has either one of them every Thursday and Friday."

She walked away, and ate in awkward silence for a bit until, Charlie and Bella reached for the ketchup at the same time.

Charlie let Bella use it before him, only to have the ketchup bottle to be empty.

;)

Later on I sat next to Bella on her bed in my pajamas, leaning my head in her shoulder, as we talked to mom on speaker phone.

"Hey girls so listen, so if spring training goes well, we could be Florida."

I smiled at the thought of moving to Florida, and maybe going to Disney World.

_"Please insert a dollar twenty five for additional three minutes"_

I laughed, and asked, "Mommy where's your phone?"

"Okay, don't laugh; I didn't lose my power cord it ran away. Literally screaming, I literally repel technology now."

Bella and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We miss you," Bella said into the phone.

"Oh girls, I miss you too. But tell me more about your school. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to the both of you?"

Bella sighed closing her eyes tightly before opening them, "Well…they're all very welcoming."

"Uh oh, tell me all about it."

"It doesn't even matter." Bella insisted not wanting to talk about Ed-weird.

"Yes, it does, honey."

"Mia and I have homework to do." Bella lied about the part of me having homework, "Um, we'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you girls." Renee sighed.

"I love you to," Bella and I said in unison.

I sighed and looked over to Bella, "I'm gonna go to bed."

She nodded, "Okay."


	4. I hope you two enjoy disappointment

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Age:** 12

**Grade:** 7th

**Personality:** Shy, Sweet, looks up to her older sister Bella, caring, and kind.

**Appearance:** long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and natural rosy cheeks.

**Bad habits:** Knack for trouble finding her just like her sister Bella, biting her lips a _lot_, and chewing her nails.

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

;)

_Bella's voice: I planned to confront him. And demand to know what his problem was. But he never showed._

_Amelia's POV:_

I stood by Bella in the parking lot of the school, and listen to my iPod.

I watched the Cullens, Emmett rode in the jeep with Jasper, and Rosalie rode with Alice in a Red Convertible.

No Edward.

"Bella!"

"Mia!"

Tyler and Cameron called out, throwing balls of paper at us, to get our attention.

I smiled awkwardly at them, as Bella lied, saying she motioning with her book that she was reading.

_Bella's Voice: And the next day, another no show. More days past, things are getting a little strange._

_Amelia's POV:_

I woke up for school, and changed into black skinny jeans, and a cream white knitted sweater and my white winter jacket mom sent me since it was getting colder here, and my converse. I grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs to eat breakfast quickly, and ran down the steps outside, only to slip on some ice, and fall on my butt.

Bella walked outside after me, and Dad pulled up in Bella's truck, they both helped me up.

"You, all right?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, wiping my hands on my jeans, "Yeah, ice doesn't really help the uncoordinated, Bella might agree with me on that one."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's why I got some new tires for the truck. The old ones were getting pretty bald. Well, probably I'll be late for dinner. I got to head down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of animal." Charlie informed.

"An animal?" Bella and I asked in unison.

"You girls aren't in Phoenix anymore. Anyway, I figured I'll lend a hand."

"Just be careful," I warned.

Charlie sighed, "Always am."

"-And thanks for the tires." Bella cut in.

"Yep," Charlie said simply, and getting in his police cruiser, and drove away.

Bella and I exchanged looks, and Bells drove us to school.

;)

School was lame, the only exciting part was Edward was back, and Bella told me all about their conversation. I hung out with Cameron, Ashley, and McKenna a bit in the class I had them in, and that was it mostly.

There was the prom coming up, but all grades were invited, and believe it or not a couple boys already asked me, but I declined.

I walked over to Bella, and we watched as Edward and Rosalie stared at us.

It was kind of uncomfortable.

I saw Edward mutter something, and Rosalie looked away.

I heard tires squeal, and a car horn honk, and I turned to look over at Tyler's van coming straight at us.

I felt someone push me out of the way, and I bumped my head on the side of Bella's truck, I looked up, and saw Emmett?

How was that possible?

He was just standing right next to Rosalie.

I looked over at Bella, and saw Ed-weird holding her.

I looked over at the van, and saw both of their hands, pushing stopping the van, and they left a dent.

I stared at Emmett, has he and Ed-weird, left.

"Bella!"

"Mia!"

I heard students exclaimed, they all crowded around us.

"I got 911 on the phone," A random student informed.

"Mia, are you alright?" I heard McKenna asked from besides us.

Cameron and Mike helped us up.

"Bella, Mia, I'm so sorry," Tyler apologized.

Angela pulled the headphones out of my ear, "Don't worry 911 on their way."

;)

"Mia? Bella?" I heard Charlie's frantic voice, enter the emergency room, where Bella and I where at.

I sat on the cot next to Bella.

"Girls, are you two okay?" Charlie asked walking up to us, and turned towards Tyler. "You and I are gonna talk." He turned back to us, "You girls alright?"

I nodded, "A little shaken, but I'm alright."

"We're fine, dad. Calm down." Bella said.

"I'm sorry, Bella and Mia. I tried to stop." Tyler apologized for the tenth millionth time.

"We know, and it's okay." I smiled softly at him.

"No, it sure as hell is not okay." Charlie said looking at between the three in disbelief.

"-Dad, it wasn't his fault." Bella cut in.

You both could've been killed, you understand that?"

I nodded.

"Yes, but we weren't, so…" Bella trailed off, as Charlie turned and glared at Tyler.

"You can kiss your license goodbye."

I sighed, "Dad, that isn't necessary."

Charlie turned towards me and nodded, "Yes it is."

A young beautiful doctor entered the room, and I can only guess this was the Cullens adoptive father.

Dr. Cullen.

"I heard the chiefs daughters were here." He said.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen."

"Charlie," He nodded, and turned towards Jackie the nurse. "I've got this one Jackie." He looked down at his clipboard, "Isabella and Amelia…"

"Bella,"

"Mia,"

We corrected him at the same time.

He looked up, and smiled a small smile at us, "Right. Looks like you two took quite a spill. How do you girls feel?" He asked.

"Good,"

"Alright," I answered with a shrugged.

"Look here," Dr. Cullen instructed taking out a tiny flashlight shining it in our eyes. "You two might experience some post dramatic stress, disorientation, but your vitals look good. No signs of any head trauma, I think you two will be just fine."

"I'm so sorry, Bella, and I'm really-" Charlie cut off Tyler's apology by abruptly pulling the curtain, between us.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward and Emmett weren't there to knock us out of the way." Bella said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Edward, Emmett? Your boys?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "It was completely extraordinary, and they were nowhere near us."

Carlisle looked between us, "It sounds like you two were very luck," And then he left.

I grabbed my coat, and the three off us, walked out of the hospital room.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You two should probably call your mom."

I looked at him widen with wide eyes, "Please tell me you didn't call her."

He sighed.

"She's…probably she's…freaking out." Bella sighed.

Charlie left to go sign some papers, and we headed towards the car.

As we were about to turn the corner, we heard Emmett's and Ed-weird's voices.

"What were we supposed to do?" I heard Ed-weird asked.

"-Let them die?" Emmett finished.

Rosalie sighed, "This isn't about the three of us it's about the whole family."

"I think we should take this in my office." Carlisle said, and the turned towards us, I cowered behind Bella.

"Can we talk to you?" Bella asked Ed-weird.

"Emmett, Rosalie." Carlisle said, and ushered them away.

Edward walked over to us.

"What?" He asked.

"How did you and Emmett get over to us so fast?" Bella asked.

"We were standing right next to you two," He lied.

I shook my head, "No you weren't. You two were by your cars, across the lot." I accused.

"No we weren't," Edward insisted.

"Yes, you were." Bella said this time.

"You…Two hit your head. I think you're both confused."

I shook my head, "I might've bumped my head, but we're not confused."

"-We know what we saw." Bella cut in.

"And…what exactly was that?" He asked us.

"You…you two stopped the van. You both pushed it away with your hands." Bella answered.

"Well, nobody's gonna believe you so…" He trailed off.

"We weren't gonna tell anyone." Bella said instantly, and I nodded in agreement. "We just need to know the truth."

"Can't you both just thank us and get over it?"

"Thank you," We said in unison.

"You both aren't going to let this go, are you?"

We shook our heads.

"No," Bella answered.

"Well then I hope you two enjoy disappointment."


	5. TwilightChapter5: Non-Refundable Tickets

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Age:** 12

**Grade:** 7th

**Personality:** Shy, Sweet, looks up to her older sister Bella, caring, and kind.

**Appearance:** long wavy chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, and natural rosy cheeks.

**Bad habits:** Knack for trouble finding her just like her sister Bella, biting her lips a _lot_, and chewing her nails.

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

;)

Bella got to go on a field trip yesterday with her science class, while I had to stay in school.

Lucky.

Cameron and I walked to lunch together, the Cullens were walking behind us, keeping their distance.

"So, you know the dance is coming up…I was wondering if you wanted to go…with me…" He trailed off, and I bit my lip.

"Um…Dancing…Not the best idea for me….Anyway Bella and I are going to Jacksonville that weekend…" I lied, using Bella's excuse she gave Mike.

"Why don't you guys go another weekend?" He asked.

"Non-refundable tickets," I shrugged, "You should asked McKenna, I know she'll say yes."

McKenna had a huge crush on Cameron, and it seriously got annoying on how much she talks about him.

"Okay," He shrugged as if it were no big deal.

We continued walking to our lunch table, and I took my sack lunch out of my bag, since it was leftovers from the dinner last night.

"Hey, La Push, babies you two in?" Eric asked us, as Bella came up, to the table.

"La Push?" I asked looking at Cameron, and McKenna.

"Should we know what that means?" Bella asked.

"La Push beach, down the Quileute rez. We're all going tomorrow."

"And there's big swell coming in." Jessica added.

"And I don't just surf the internet," Eric said pretending to surf.

"Eric, you stood up once," Ashley cut in.

"-And it was a foam board." Jessica finished.

"There's whale watching too. Come with us." Angela said looking between us.

"La Push, baby. It's…La Push." Eric said, and it started to get creepy.

"Okay, we'll go if you stop saying that." Bella answered and I nodded in agreement.

"Seriously dude," Cameron said, "It's creeping Mike and I out."

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

"What? That's how it's called." Eric defended himself.

I watched closely as I saw Edward and Bella talking.

Edward did an awesome trick with an apple Bella dropped.

I could help but mentally guess what they were saying to each other.

;)

It was Saturday, and I woke up early instead of sleeping in.

Today we're going to La Push, and it turns out that where Billy and Jacob Black live.

I changed into a black pullover, skinny jeans, my converse, and a purple winter jacket.

It was going to be cold today, so I wonder how that will turn out.

Mike picked Bella and me up, and we headed to Lau push.

"Don't know if it's worth it anymore." Eric whined, as they got into their surfing suites.

"We came all the way out here," Jessica reminded them.

"We'll just hang out." Angela suggested, and I nodded in agreement.

"You guys are babies," Jessica said to Eric, Mike, and Cameron.

McKenna, Ashley, Bella, Angela, Jenna, and I were going to just stay in the van.

"So, I keep thinking that Eric's going to ask me to prom, and he just…doesn't." Angela told us.

"You should ask him. Take control." I said simply with a shrug, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"You're a strong, independent woman." Bella added.

"I am?" She asked.

"Yes," We all agreed.

Jessica walked up to Angela, "Can you do me up?"

"Yeah," She answered, and help zip up the back over her surfing suite.

I took a piece of licorice from a huge tub that Bella brought.

"Mia! Bella!" Jake and Embry greeted us walking up to the van.

"Hey guys," I smiled softly, and Bella waved awkwardly, and they sat down next to us.

"Guys, this is Jacob and Embry." Bella introduce them to our friends.

Everyone said hello, and Bella asked:

"What are two you doing? Stalking us or something?"

"You're on our Rez, remember?" Jacob retorted, and I chuckled, at the remark, "Are you surfing?"

"Nope," I answered popping the p.

"You guys should keep Bella, company. Umm…her date bailed." Jessica gossiped.

"What date?" Eric asked.

"She invited Edward," I cut in, chuckling a bit.

"To be polite, that's it." Bella interrupted.

"I think it's nice she invited him. Nobody ever does." Angela spoke up, defending Bella.

"Yeah, 'coz Cullen's a freak." Mike said, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"You got that right," One of Jake's friends agreed.

"You guys know him?" I asked, for the both Bella and I.

"The Cullens don't come here," Jacob's friend said sharply.

;)

I walked with Jacob down the beach, behind Bella and Embry.

Jacob was actually really cool person.

"What did your friend mean when he said; the Cullens don't come here,"?" I asked.

"You caught that huh? I'm not really supposed to say anything…"

"Please?" I asked, "I can keep a secret."

"Um, really, it's just like an old scary story."

"Okay, now you have to tell me, I love scary stuff."

Jacob hesitated for a bit before asking, "Okay. Um, did you know Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

I looked up at him curiously even more interested, "You mean, real, actual wolves?" I asked.

"Well, that's the legend of our tribe,"

"Wait, what do the Cullens have to do with your tribe?" I asked.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like, this enemy clan. My great grandfather the chief, found them hunting on our land, but they claimed to be something different, so, we made a treaty with them. If they promise to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were…to the pale-faces." He said looking down at me, when he said pale-faces.

I rolled my eyes at him, before saying, "I thought they just moved here from Alaska."

"Or just moved back," Jacob suggested, and we walked in silence, trailing behind Bella and Embry.


	6. Twilight Chapter 6: Port Angeles

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

When we got home, I told Bella about the Legend Jacob told me, but I knew I could trust Bella not to say anything... I looked up more legends of his tribe online, and found a bookstore in Port Angeles. I wrote down the street address for it, and I went to sleep.

;)

On Monday I got up, told Bella about the bookstore and changed into a striped Kermit the Frog tee, and denim short.

It was hot and sunny for once, in Forks, and I really am happy about that.

I can't stand the rain.

;)

At lunch, I sat next to Bella soaking up the sun as much as possible.

I chuckled to myself when I notice Bella searching for Edward.

"He's not here," Jessica spoke up, noticing Bella to, "Whenever the weather's nice the Cullens disappear."

"So they just ditch?" I asked curiously.

"No, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank them out for like, hiking and camping and stuff. I tried that out on my parents...not even close." Jessica explained.

Angela ran up to us, excitedly, "Guys, I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!"

Angela hugged the both Bella and I.

"That's awesome, Angela!" I exclaimed happily, I'm glad she used our advice.

"We told you that would happen," Bella said.

"Are you sure you two have to go out of town?" Angela asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's a family thing."

"Okay, we should go shopping in Port Angeles before all the good dresses get cleaned out."

The school bell rang.

"Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Hmm," Jenna answered from besides me.

She was going with a boy name Luke Collins.

"Mind if we come?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, we need your guys' opinion."

;)

"I like this one." Jessica said, as she walked out of the dressing room "But like I don't know about the one shoulder thing."

I banged my head against the wall.

I.

Hate.

Shopping.

Bella looked over at me, and shook her head.

"I like this one." Angela told her.

"Yeah, I like the beading, you wouldn't need jewelry." Jessica said.

"Jess, what do you think? Lavender? Is that good? Is that my color? I like, I like that dusty rose one too."

"I really love that one," Jenna answered, "What do you think of this one? I really love the shade of blue, and the lace them."

"Yeah I do too," Angela agreed.

Jess came out of the dressing room in a pink dress that made her boobs look bigger.

"Okay, I like this one. It makes my boobs look good." Jessica said.

Four guys walked up to the window, and tapped at it, enjoying the sight, of the three older girls, Bella, Angela, and Jessica.

"Nice," Said the guy that tapped the window.

"Oh my God," Angela said.

"That is uncomfortable."

"Oh, that's disgusting." Bella said, and I nodded in agreement.

"What do you both think?" Jessica asked us.

"It looks great, I really love the color." I commented.

"I agree," Bella nodded.

"Yours are pretty to," I said looking between Angela and Jenna.

"Bella are we still going to the bookstore?" I whispered over to her.

She nodded, and look over at our three friends, "Sorry guys, but there's this bookstore we really want to go to. Um, meet you guys at the restaurant?"

"Are you sure?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Okay," Jenna, Angela, and Jessica said in unison.

Bella grabbed my hand, and we walked over to the bookstore.

;)

Finding the bookstore was easy, and it was easy finding the book to. Bella paid for it, and we walked out, and headed toward the restaurant.

We noticed the guys from earlier, at the end of the alley; we walked down, and paused for a second. We turned around only to bump into more of them.

"Saw you in the dress store. Hey where are you running to?" One of them asked, and I grabbed Bella's hand, getting scared.

We ended up in the vacant parking lot.

"Mia run," Bella whispered over to me.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry, just run." She ordered, I obeyed, and ran around the corner, only to see Edward's shiny Volvo pull up next to me, rolling down his window.

"Get in," He ordered, and I obliged.

He drove off, over to Bella as the guys crowded around her.

Edward looked back at me, "Stay there." He got out of the car abruptly and ordered Bella to get in.

Bella got in the front, and saw me in the back, and then sighed in relief.

"That was a very dangerous maneuver." One of the guys from earlier said, to Edward.

Edward glared at them, and they backed off, Edward got back in the car, and the shiny Volvo that screeched away.

"I should go back there and rip those guys' heads off." Edward growled,

"Um... No, you shouldn't." Bella shook her head.

"You don't know the vile, repulsive things they were thinking."

"And you do?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's not hard to guess. Can you two talk about something else? Distract me so I won't turn around."

"You should put your seat belt on," Bella said looking at him.

"Ha," He laughed, "You should put your seatbelt on,"

;)

I was so happy when Edward pulled up to the restaurant that we were supposed to meet Jenna, Angela, and Jessica at.

Edward drove like a manic.

Jenna, Angela, and Jessica came out of the restaurant, and rushed up to us.

"We're sorry guys," Bella apologized for the both of us, "We just-"

"Where were you two!?" Angela asked, "We left you messages."

"Yeah, we waited, but we were starving, so we-"

Edward stepped in cutting Jessica off, "Um, I'm sorry I kept Bella and Mia from dinner. We just ran into each other and got talking."

"No…we totally understand…That happens, right?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Jessica.

"We were…" Jenna trailed off.

"Yeah, we were just leaving." Jessica finished saying for Jenna.

"So, um, Bella, Mia, you wanna?" Angela asked.

Edward stepped back, as his back turned to face the restaurant.

"I think I should make sure Bella and Mia gets something to eat. If you'd both like." Bella nodded, and I shrugged, "I'll drive you both home, myself."

Bella and I both nodded this time.

"That's so… thoughtful." Angela praised Edward.

"It's really thoughtful, yeah." Jessica agreed, and Jenna nodded in agreement with them.

"Yeah, we should eat something." Bella spoke up.

We said our goodbyes, and headed to dinner with Edward.

I wonder how this will play out.


	7. Twilight Chapter 7: Never Think

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

**_"_**Alright, one mushroom ravioli, and one spaghetti and meatball," The waitress said setting or food in front of us.

"Thanks," Bella and I said in unison.

"So, are you sure there isn't anything I can get for you?" She asked Edward.

"No, no, thank you."

"Let me know." She left.

I couldn't help but to not roll my eyes.

"You're really not gonna eat?" Bella asked.

"No, I'm on a special diet." He lied,

"What, are you vegetarian, like Bella?" I asked, curiously, and his eyes flickered to me.

"Something like, that."

"You gotta give us some answers," Bella demanded.

"Yes. No. To get to the other side…uh, 1.77245…"

I shook my head, "We don't want to know what the square root of pi is. You know what we want to know," I told him.

He looked at me amused, "You knew that?"

He was dodging the subject.

"How did you know where we were?" Bella asked.

"I didn't,"

"Alright," Bella sighed getting up, and grabbed my hand, pulling me up as well.

"Wait, don't leave..." He begged.

"Did you…follow us?" Bella asked.

He seemed hesitant, "I... I feel…very…protective of you" He said keeping his eyes on Bella but they flickered to me, "And you as well."

"So you did follow us."

"I was trying to keep a distance unless you needed my help and then I heard what those low-lives were thinking."

Wait heard?

"Wait. You say you heard what they were thinking? So what, you...you read minds?" Bella asked in disbelief.

"I can read every mind in this room apart from yours," He said looking at Bella and then looked at me, "I can read yours, but it's very hard, it's like you deflect my…power…." I looked at him weirdly, he sighed before turning to people and telling us what they were thinking. "There's...money…sex…money…sex…cat."

Cat?

"And then you, nothing." He said gazing at Bella, "It's very frustrating."

"Is there something wrong with me?" Bella asked.

"See... I tell you I can read minds, and you think there's something wrong with _you_?" He chuckled, and then sighed.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I don't have the strength to stay away from you two anymore, especially you Bella."

Wow, I totally feel like the third wheel.

"Then don't," Bella said, and they staring at each other for the rest of the dinner.

;)

I slept on the way back home, I was exhausted on tire.

I only woke up, when Edward's shiny Volvo pulled up to the police station.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward answered, and I jumped out of the car.

"Carlisle what's going on?" Edward asked, as his adopted father walked out of the police station.

Dr. Cullen sighed, "Waylon Forge was found in a boat near his place. I just examined the body."

"He died? How?" Bella asked.

"Animal attack," Carlisle answered.

"Was it the same one that got that security guard at the Mason?" I asked.

He sighed, "Most likely."

"It must be getting closer to town then." Bella said,

"Mia, Bella," Dr. Cullen cut us off, "You two should go inside, Waylon was your fathers friend."

"Okay," Bella said, grabbing my hand, and pulled me along up the stairs, but she turned around, "Um, I'll see you later."

I smirked, "Yeah, see you later Ed-weirdo."

Bella elbowed me in my gut harshly,

"Ow." I mumbled and followed her into the police station.

Bella and I walked over to Charlie's office.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted him.

"Hey," Charlie greeted sadly.

"Dad, we're really sorry." Bella sadly told him.

"Known him going on thirty years, don't worry, we're gonna, we're gonna find this thing. In the meantime…I want you both to carry this with you."

He handed us, pepper spray.

"We don't really-" Charlie cut off Bella.

"It will give your old man some peace of mind." He sighed, "Let's go home."

On our way out Waylon's dead body passed by us on a gurney, and the paleness, reminded me of the Cullens.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	8. So the lamb fell in love with the lion

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

When we got home, I heard through most of the legends about the cold ones, but I go some information, while Bella researched the cold one on the internet, and came up with.

Several pictures represented the Cullen words came up such as:

_Undead, speed, strength, cold-skinned, immortal, drank blood and vampire. _

There was also a picture of a handsome man biting a woman's neck_._

Bella and I exchanged identical looks.

;)

When Bella pulled up to the school, we stood by Bella's truck waiting for Edward.

Wasn't even five minute, before we saw Edward across the parking lot, staring intensely at Bella.

Bella grabbed a hold of my hand, as we walked passed Edward, knowing he'd follow us, and we walked somewhere into the woods.

"You're impossibly fast, and strong. Your skin is... pale white and ice cold. Your eyes change color. And sometimes you speak like…like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything. You don't go out in the sunlight,"

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen," He answered.

"How long have you been seventeen?" Bella asked.

"A while," Edward answered hesitantly.

"We know what you are." Bella said gripping my hand a little tighter.

"Say it. Out loud. Say it."

Edward was right behind Bella.

"Vampire," We said together.

"Are you afraid?"

Bella turned to face him, "No."

I shook my head answering him.

"Then ask me the most basic question…'What do we eat?'"

"You won't hurt us," Bella told him.

"You would've already, if you wanted to." I spoke up.

Edward grabbed both of our, and led us up a hill.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Up the mountain, out of the cloud bank, you both need to see what I look like in the sun light." Edward threw us on his back somehow carrying both of us, and used his vampire speed, to run faster up the hill, before dropping back on the ground.

"This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight." He started unbuttoning his, shirt and I looked away, and he walked into the sunlight, "People would know we're different." Edward said, and turned to face us, he was sparkling like a diamonds, "This is what I am."

"It's like diamonds. You're beautiful." Bella said in awes.

"Beautiful?" He asked in a look of disgust. "This is the skin of a killer, Bella." He walked around the trees and rocks, "I'm a killer."

We followed Edward, "I don't believe that." Bella told him, and I nodded in agreement.

"That's because you believe the lie, camouflage. I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell, as if I would need any of that."

He jumped to a higher place, "You think you can outrun me?"

He darted around the area so fast, and ended up right behind us.

"As if you could fight me off,"

Edward tore out a giant tree out of the ground, and threw it.

"I'm designed to kill,"

"I don't care," Bella said.

"Neither do, I" I agreed.

"I wanted to kill you," He said to Bella, and he turned towards me, "Rosalie, and Emmett wanted to kill you too, we never wanted human blood so much in our lives."

"I trust you," Bella said.

"Don't."

"I'm here. I trust you." Bella tried to kiss Edward, but he shot to another tree.

"Why did, me hate us so much when we met?" Bella asked Edward.

"I did, only because of wanting you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself." Edward sighed, and I totally felt like a third wheel again.

Bella climbed the tree Edward was in, "I know you can."

"I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking."

Yep, I was definitely the third wheel.

I just stood there awkwardly watching them.

Edward stretched his hands forward and rested both of his palms on a big rock so Bella trapped in the middle of him, his hands and the still on the rock.

"Now I'm afraid."

"Good," Edward said stepping back from Bella.

Bella stepped forward, "I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like you're gonna disappear."

I feel like I'm intruding on them.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

He placed a palm on Bella's chest, "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb."

"What a stupid lamb,"

"What a sick, masochistic lion."

I mentally awed.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**I totally fangirled while watching this scene, after reading the book, I was totally a Bella/Edward fan. **

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	9. Twilight Chapter 8: Complications

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

_Bella's voice: About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be_ _that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him._

_Amelia's POV:_

I woke up the next morning and changed into black tank-top, a white cardigan, and black skinny jeans. I heard a car horn honk, and I rushed over to the window. To see Edward leaning on his shiny Volvo,

"Bella your boyfriend's here!" I shouted at her, and walked outside.

"Hello, Ed-weird." I hugged him; he was just like an over-protective brother now.

"Good morning Mia,"

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"What do it look like? I'm giving you and Bella a ride to school."

"Ah…So you decided to go public about the relationship?"

"Yes," He answered and Bella came out, and hugged him to.

Edward, opened the passenger door for Bella, and opened the backdoor for me.

He got in the front and Edward kept asking Bella and me questions about our 'human' life. He was curious.

All too soon we pulled up to school, and Edward got out, opening the passenger and back door for us...

"You know everyone's staring." Bella pointed out the obvious.

Edward shook his head and motioned to a curly haired boy, "Not that guy...uh...no, he just looks." He put his both of his arms around our shoulders. "I'm breaking all the rules now anyways. Since I'm going to hell..."

;)

After school we were at the edge of woods, overlooking hills and a big water area.

"So, does a person have to be dying…to become like you?" Bella asked.

"No, that's…that's just Carlisle. He'd never do this to someone who had another choice." Edward answered.

"How long have you been a vampire?" I asked curiously.

"Since nineteen eighteen. That's when Carlisle found me…dying of Spanish influenza."

"What was it like?" Bella asked.

"The venom was excruciating. But what Carlisle did was much harder. Not many of us have the restraint to do that."

We moved under a huge tree branch as it started to rain.

"Don't vampires just have to bite?" I asked.

Edward hesitated, "No, he's not the only reason. I don't…want…to be a monster. Our family…we think of ourselves as vegetarians, we only survive on the blood of animals, but it's…it's like a human only living on tofu. It keeps you strong but it'll never fully satisfy. Wouldn't be like drinking both of yours blood, for instance,"

"Was it other vampires that killed Waylon?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, there are others out there. We run into them from time to time."

"Does the rest of your family have any special powers like you?" I asked.

"Well…Alice can see the future, Jasper…has the ability to manipulate emotions, and Emmett has more strength than the rest of us."

"I bet Alice saw us coming," Bella spoke up.

"Alice's visions are subjective. I mean, the future can always change."

Edward stood up, and walked to the edge of the cliff, and jumped down.

Show off.

;)

"Bella, when are you going to get those friggin dents out?" I asked, as we washed her truck.

"I dunno Mia," She sighed.

Edward jumped on the truck startling Bella and me.

"Is it hard for you to act human?" I asked, "I mean c'mon we got neighbors."

"I'm gonna take you two to my place tomorrow."

He abruptly fixed the dents in Bella's truck.

"Thanks. Uh, wait, like with your family?" Bella asked, uneasy.

"Yeah," Edward answered.

"What if they don't like us?" Bella asked, and I gaped at her.

She wasn't worried about being in a house full of vampires, but she was worried about them not liking us?

"So you're worried…not because you'll be in a house full of vampires but because you think they won't approve you two?" Edward asked amuse thinking the same thing as me.

"I'm glad I amuse you,"

Edward turned his head towards the road.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"Complication, I'll pick you both up tomorrow."

Bella and I nodded, and he left in his shiny Volvo.

Billy and Jacob drove in the drive, and Billy smiled kindly at us. Jacob helped Billy into his wheelchair.

Embry wasn't here.

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Heh looks good. You got those dents out."

"Yeah," Bella and I said in unison.

We exchanged glances.

"Actually we came to visit your flat-screen. First Mariners game of the season." Billy explained. Plus Jacob here…keeps bugging me about seeing you two again."

"Thanks, Dad. Nice." Jacob said sarcastically.

"Just keeping it real, son," Billy said, and watched them amused.

Charlie walked up to us, "Pale Ale." He said before placing a pack of beer on his lap.

"Well done, Chief." Billy praised, and held up a brown paper bag, "Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry."

"Good man," Charlie said pushing Billy towards the steps.

"Any luck with that Waylon case?" Billy asked.

"Well, I don't think it was an animal that killed him." Charlie answered.

Bella and I glanced at each other nervously.

"Never thought it was," Billy said.

"Spread the word out at the rez, huh? Keep the kids out of the woods." Charlie asked Billy.

"Will do," He looked at Bella and I, "Don't want no one else getting hurt, do we?"

I bit my lip nervously, and shook my head.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**Next Chapter Mia officially meets the Cullens!**

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	10. Twilight Chapter 9: The Cullen Clan

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

I woke the next morning, showered, and changed into pair of my nice clothes; I wanted to look nice meeting the whole Cullen clan.

Edward came shortly after Bella finished getting ready, and she ate, I wasn't that hungry so I didn't eat.

Edward lived deep in the forest, next to a river, and his house was huge!

Edward used his vampire speed to open Bella and mine's doors.

I climbed out of his seat, and Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

I followed him and Bella into his house, and my eyes widen.

His house was even huger in the inside!

It was nothing like I imagine it to be.

"This is unimaginable," I said in awes.

Edward chuckled at me, "What did you expect? Coffins, and dungeons, and moats?"

"Not the moats," Bella answered for the both of us.

"Not the moats," Edward repeated chuckling.

He walked passed Bella, and turned around.

"It's the one place we don't have to hide."

He led us upstairs, and sighed.

"I told them not to do this."

We walked around into the kitchen were the Cullen Clan were making something that smelt good.

A woman with Carmel-honey hair ambushed us.

"Bella, Mia, we're making Italiano for you."

I smiled gratefully at her, "Sound yummy."

"Oh, um…" Bella trailed off.

"Bella, Mia, this is Esme," I saw Emmett wave at us with a big knife in his hand, and I tried hard not to laugh, "My mother for all intents and purposes." Edward finished

"Buongiorno?" Bella asked.

"Molto bene!" Esme answered.

I stared at them blankly.

They were speaking Italian.

"It gives us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." Dr. Cullen spoke up, smiling softly.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme gushed.

"Totally," I nodded, I was getting hungry.

"Yeah, absolutely," Bella lied since she already ate.

"Bella already ate," Edward injected.

Rosalie crushed the glass bowl she was holding, and I cautiously moved towards Edward.

"Perfect!" Rosalie exclaimed angrily.

Emmett walked to stand next to Rosalie.

"Yeah…it's just because I know you guys, I know you guys don't eat."

Esme nodded in appreciation, "Of course. That's very considerate of you."

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward whispered down to us.

_'That's not nice' _I thought to him, I was able to close off and open my mind to him easily, but most of my time I closed it.

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, let's just keep pretending like this isn't dangerous for all of us."

"I would never…tell anybody…anything." Bella told them.

"Not in ten trillion years." I cut in, Rosalie looked over at me, and her expression softened.

"She knows that," Dr. Cullen sighed.

"Yeah, well the problem is... you two have gone public now, so..." Emmett trailed off trying to explain Rosalie's angry behavior.

"Emmett!" Esme whispered over scolding him.

"No, they should know. The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rosalie said concerned, while glaring at Bella.

I didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Badly as in...We would…become the meal." Bella said tensely.

The Cullens except Rosalie, all gave awkward chuckles.

"Bella, Mia!" A pixie like voice erupted threw the room.

I saw Alice and Jasper jump of a tree branch that was hanging over the balcony, and they walked towards us.

"I'm Alice," Alice introduce herself, and hugged Bella, and then me she pulled away slowly, "You smell, even better than your sister."

I couldn't help but giggle at Edward's reaction, when he gave her a what-the-heck look.

"Alice, what are you-?" Edward asked.

"It's okay. We're all gonna be great friends," Alice reassured Edward.

"Sorry, Jasper's our newest vegetarian. It's still a little difficult for him." Dr. Cullen apologized for Jasper, who was trying his hardest, not to vamp-out on us.

"Pleasure to meet you," He greeted us politely.

Alice walked up to his side, "It's, okay, Jasper. You won't hurt her."

Edward looked disgusted, "Alright. Uh…I'm gonna take Bella on a tour to the rest of the house. Esme do you mind watching Mia?" Edward asked.

"Of course not," Esme answered smiling warmly.

"Thank you," He thanked her, and went to show Bella the rest of the house.

"I think that went well." Dr. Cullen said smiled.

Esme looked towards Rosalie, "Clean this up now."

"I'll help," I volunteered, but they immediately declined.

"That's a very generous offer," Dr. Cullen smiled at me, "But I don't think that would be the best option, we wouldn't want you to cut yourself."

"Oh…" I trailed off, that would be bad…

Rosalie picked up the mess, and Esme sat out a plate of food for me.

"So, what do you want to do, today?" Rosalie asked watching me eat.

"What is there to do?" I asked, taking a bit of Italiano, and it was extraordinary.

"Just about anything," Rosalie answered.

"Or you can help me bake something for the hospital," Esme suggested and I nodded.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**I'm going to Bed now!**

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	11. How did you get in here, Ed-weirdo?

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into a land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

Mia's eyes are gonna be chocolate brown now instead of blue.

**OC:** Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan

**Portrayed by** Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.**

;)

"Wait so vampires never sleep?" I asked Bella, as we pulled up to the diner, to meet Charlie.

"Pretty much," Bella shrugged, and we hopped out of the truck.

"Arizona!" Mike voice called over to Bella, as he came up to us, he looked down at me, "Phoenix," He greeted before turning to Bella again, "So, you…you and Cullen, huh? That's… I don't like it. I mean, you know, he looks at you like you're something to eat."

We looked at him awkwardly, before walking into the diner.

I slid into my spot next to Charlie, and Bella slid into the seat next to us.

"Sorry, we're, I was helping Mia with some homework, and we lost track of time." Bella lied.

"I ordered you the spinach salad," He said to Bella and turned to me, "And I ordered you another garden burger, I hope that's okay."

Cora came up to us, and put our meals on the table.

"You should order one for yourself next time. Cut back on the steak."

"Hey, I'm as healthy as a horse." Charlie defended himself, and I smiled.

"Uh, say, chief, boys want to know," Cora said solemnly, referring to the group of men next to us. "Did you find anything down by Queets River today?"

"We only found a bare human footprint. But it looks like whoever that is, is heading east, so Kitsap County Sheriff's gonna take over from here." Charlie informed all of us. I looked at Bella nervously.

"Okay," Cora sighed sadly.

"Okay." Charlie repeated.

"I just hope they catch him fast." Cora said sadly and walked away, leaving us to eat our food in silence.

"Looks like your friends are flagging you." Charlie spoke to Bella, and we turned around to see Mike's butt in the window.

We quickly turned around, "Uh…."

"It's okay; you both wanna go join them. I'm just gonna turn in earlier anyway."

"Me too,"

"Me three," I said after Bella.

"Bella, and Mia, it's a Friday night. Go out. Looks like the Newton boy's gotta big smile for you." He said the last part mostly towards Bella.

"Yeah, he's a good buddy."

"Better than any of these other yahoos in town, anybody you're interested?" He asked Bella, and I awkwardly took a bit of my burger.

At least I wasn't brought into this awkwardness.

One of the good things about being younger,

"Dad, we're gonna talk about boys?" Bella asked, giggling awkwardly.

"I guess not. Just uh…I leave both of you alone too much. You should…be around people."

"We don't mind being alone." Bella said and I nodded in agreement, "I…guess we're kind like my dad in that way."

;)

"So…how's the baseball stuff going?" Bella asked over the phone, I laid, down next to her.

"Oh…Phil's working so hard. You know, spring training. We're looking for a house to rent in case things become more permanent. Girls, you'll like Jacksonville."

Bella and I glanced at each other.

"Uh, Mom Forks is growing on us…" I trailed off.

"What?" Mom asked disbelief, since; we both didn't like it here, well that was before we met the Cullen family.

"Forks, is growing on us." Bella repeated,

"Could a guy have anything to do with that?" Mom asked her.

"Hmmm, huh, yeah…" Bella trailed off.

"I knew it. Tell me everything. What is he a Jock? Indie? I bet he's smart. Is he smart?" Mom asked multiple questions at the same time.

We both gasped when we saw Edward appear, in here, sitting on the edge of Bella's bed.

"Uh, mommy we gotta go…" I trailed off.

"Come on, we gotta talk boys! Are you being safe?" Bella hung up the phone.

"How did you get in here, Ed-weirdo?" I asked, for both of us.

"The window,"

"Do you do that a lot?"

I felt awkward, being there. "Uh…I'm just gonna go…"

I quickly hurried from the room.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**I'm going to study for my Bio test now! Peace!**

**Review? Like? Follow?**


	12. Should I Continue?

_**Should I continue this?**_

_**Yes? No?**_


	13. Twilight Chapter 12: Baseball

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

;)

I woke up the next morning early, since Edward was taking Bella and me, to go play baseball with his family.

I was happy because then I got to see Rosalie and Emmett, they were just like set of over-protective parents, though nothing can replace Charlie, and Renee.

Rosalie thinks that I was a miracle or something, since she couldn't have kids of her own.

I changed into a pair of black leggings, a long sleeve dark blue shirt, and blue all-star converse,

I went down stairs, and found Bella handing another beer to Charlie, who had stayed up most of the night cleaning his guns.

"Hey, I got you another one." Bella said, to him.

"Thanks," Charlie thanked her, and looked at me, "Morning."

"Morning," I yawned, I was still sleepy.

"I have a date with Edward Cullen." She said suddenly.

"He's a little old for you, ain't he?"

"No…he's a junior, I'm a junior. Plus it's not really a "date", "date" Since Mia's coming along, but I thought you liked the Cullens."

"I thought you didn't like any of the boys in town." Charlie said.

"Edward doesn't live…in town…technically. He's right outside." Bella said, and Charlie looked towards the door.

"He is?" He asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to meet you…officially."

"Alright," Charlie said, and cocked his gun, "Bring him in."

"Could you be nice? Please…He is important." Bella said looking at Charlie sternly.

Charlie drew an invisible circle around his head, as to be a halo. I grinned at him, and we fisted pounded. Bella brought Edward in.

"Chief Swan. I want to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi Edward," Charlie said and shook his hand.

"Bella and Mia won't be out too late tonight. They're just gonna play baseball with my family."

"Baseball?" Charlie repeated amused now.

"Yes sir, that's the plan."

Charlie chuckled, "Bella, and Mia are gonna play baseball. Good luck with that."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'll take good care of them I promise," Edward reassured her.

He and Bella walked away, but Charlie stopped me.

"You and your sister still have that pepper spray right?"

I nodded, and put on my jacket, before walking outside.

"Since when do vampires play baseball?" I asked amused, once I saw Edward tucking Bella's ponytail into her baseball cap, and Edward handed me on.

"Well, it's the American pastime. And uh…there's a thunder storm coming. It's the only time we can play. You two will see why."

I rolled my eyes, wishing he'd just tell us.

;)

Edward drove us up to an empty field in the middle of the woods in Emmett's jeep, and I hopped out.

I saw Emmett and Rosalie doing little games with a baseball bat, and ran up to them.

"Rose, Emmett!" I called out happily, Emmett picked me up with one hand, and I rapped my arms around his cold neck, and faced Rosalie, who smiled at me and said:

"Hey, Millie,"

Rosalie called me Millie, and Emmett called me AJ supposedly for Amelia Jane, but they wanted to call me something else the rest didn't. Plus Emmett thought Mia was to girlie.

It was funny she didn't like Bella very much, but she loved me.

"It's time," Alice said appearing in the middle of the field.

Emmett sat me back on the ground, and I moved behind Bella.

Rosalie was up first.

Alice pitched the ball, and Rosalie smacked it hard, and it sounded like thunder.

"Know I know why you need the thunder," I said over to Esme.

Edward chased after the ball, into the woods in vampire speed.

"That's gotta be a homerun, right?" Bella asked, amazed.

Esme shook her head, "Edward's very fast."

"Come on, Rose!" I cheered her on.

I saw the ball coming out of the woods at a very fast, unreal passed, Esme caught it, and Rosalie glided to home base.

They all looked at Bella,

"You're out," She declared.

"Out! Whoo!" Emmett cheered.

Rose got up slowly, and shot Bella a death glare.

If looks could kill, Bella would be _very_ dead right now.

"Hey, come on, it's just a game." Emmett called out to her.

Rosalie walked passed Carlisle who said, "Nice kitty," and stood by me.

It was Carlisle's turn now, he slugged the ball hard, when Alice threw it, Emmett and Edward went after it at the same time and glided together, knocking both of them to the ground laughing, as Carlisle made it to home base.

It was Jasper's turn now.

Alice threw the ball, and Jasper hit it, and ran. Emmett climbed up the tree and threw it back.

"My monkey man," Rosalie smirked at Bella, and I mentally gagged.

Rosalie was up next, and she slugged the ball Alice pitched, and Alice froze while shouting:

"Stop!"

Everybody ran towards Bella and me.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"They were leaving, and then they heard us."

"Who heard us?" I asked, getting worried by their reactions.

"Come on we're leaving." Edward declared, and I didn't hesitate to follow him or Bella.

Rosalie than grabbed my hand and lifted me up in her arms protectively.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

"Just be quite, and don't move." She warned, and I nodded, wrapping my hands around her neck, for support.

Jasper stood on the farthest to the right, then it was Emmett, then Rosalie who held me in her arms protectively, Alice was on the left of us, next to Alice, was Carlisle, Esme, then Edward, and Bella.

Three people emerged from the forest, a blonde haired boy that only had a jacket and jeans on, next to him was a vampire with chocolate black skin and he had dreadlocks, they all had crimson red eyes, unlike the Cullens who had golden-honey colored eyes.

The ones with the dread locks held up a ball, and I saw the blonde one staring at me like I was something to eat.

He then looked over at Bella and Edward.

"I am Laurent," Said the one with the dread, he motioned over to the red haired one on his right, "This is Victoria," He motioned over to the blonde haired one, "And James…"

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family."

Laurent glanced at me, and back at Carlisle, "The child is human."

"She's a pet of ours," Carlisle clarified, and I looked over Edward who was glaring at James.

_'Pet?' _I asked mentally.

Edward glanced at me with an emotionless expression, before glaring back at James.

Laurent just nodded.

"I'm afraid your hunting activities have…caused something of a mess for us." Carlisle spoke again, changing the subject.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed." Said Laurent,

"Yes, well, we maintain a permanent residence nearby."

"Really?" Laurent asked, and glanced at James, he and Edward were still glaring at each other.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore. We were just passing through." Laurent said calmly and peacefully.

"The humans were tracking us, but we led them east. You should be safe." Victoria said, and looked at me when she said "Human,"

I gulped, and Rosalie held me tighter to her protectively.

"Excellent," Carlisle said simply.

"So…could you use three more players?" Laurent asked, "Oh, come on. Just one game,"

Carlisle glanced at me, and then at Edward's direction.

"Sure, why not? A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first."

Carlisle softly threw the ball towards them, and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball." She said,

"Oh well I think we can handle that." Jasper smirked,

"Oh…" Laurent trailed off, and everyone laughed except for Rosalie, me, Bella, and Edward.

"We shall see." Laurent said, everyone started to walk away, but it all happened so fast.

One minute it was all fine, and the second, the Cullens pushed Bella behind them protectively, while Emmett stood in front of me and Rosalie in a protective stands, and Rosalie arms tighten around me.

"You brought snacks," James spoke.

Emmett hissed at him.

My eyes widen, I thought I wasn't gonna get attacked.

"You're human?" Laurent asked Bella.

"The girl is with us," Carlisle said calmly, talking about Bella.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James?"

James and Victoria left reluctantly with

"Get Bella, and Mia out of here," Carlisle ordered, "Go."

* * *

_**I decided to continue this!**_

_**Like? Review? Follow?**_


	14. Twilight Chapter 13: Leaving Forks

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Nikki Hahn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

;)

Edward brought us over to the jeep, Emmett strapped me in, and Edward tried to strap Bella in.

"Okay, I've got it, I've got it. I'm alright!" Bella shouted. "What now, he's coming after us?"

Emmett left, and went to join Rosalie, who'd be following right behind us.

Edward took off into the woods.

"Listen to me. James is a tracker. He was already thinking on tracking Mia but once he got a whiff of what she smells like he was definitely going after her, and now you too. The hunt is his obsession. I read his mind. My reaction at the field set him off. I just made this his exciting game ever."

"Then what should we do?" Bella asked urgently,

"We have to kill him, rip him apart, and burn the pieces."

"Where are we going?" I asked frighten.

"Away from Forks, we'll get a ferry to Vancouver."

"We need to go home, now, okay, you should take us home." Bella demanded.

"You two can't go home. He's just gonna trace your scent there. It's the first place he's gonna look."

"But our Dad's there-He's in danger now too!" I pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" He shouted frustrated.

"Yes, it does! He could get killed because of us!" Bella exclaimed.

"Just let us get you two out of here first, alright." It wasn't really a question it was more of a demand.

"Our dad, we have to go back! We'll figure a way to lead the tracker away somehow, I don't know but we have to do something."

I nodded in agreement with Bella.

;)

Bella and I hurried up to the house, stormed in.

It was all a part of the act.

"Edward, I said leave us alone!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, don't do this, please." He practically begged going along with it.

"It's over! Get out." She slammed the door in his face, grabbing my hand, and we ran upstairs.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Girls, what's going on?" Charlie asked following us.

"We just gotta get out of here. Mia and I are leaving, now."

I made it to my room and slammed the door, right when Bella slammed her door.

Emmett and Rosalie were already waiting for me, packing some of my stuff in a suitcase.

I helped them,

"You know you really need to make your room less childish," Emmett spoke, making Rosalie and me stare at him.

"Really? Now?" I asked, still shaken up.

"Sorry," He muttered.

He knocked on Bella's door, and I heard him say "Bella?"

I looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, "What am I gonna say? I hate lying to him, and hurting his feelings."

Rosalie smiled sadly at me, "You just have to."

Emmett nodded sadly agreeing with Rosalie.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked.

Rosalie and Emmett left through my widow, and went to grab my bathroom necessities.

Bella went to the bathroom the same time.

"Did he hurt you two?"

I shook my head while Bella answered, "No."

"Break up with you or something?" He asked more towards Bella.

"No, I-I broke up with him." She stuttered a bit.

"I thought you liked him?"

"Yeah, that's...that's why we have to leave." Bella clarified to him. "We-we-we don't want this. We have to go home."

"Home...Your mom is not even in Phoenix."

"She'll come home, when we call her." I spoke up for the first time.

"Bella you're not gonna drive home right now, with Mia. You two can sleep on it. If you both still feel like going in the morning I'll take you to the airport."

"N-No, We…We-we wanna drive, it will give us more time to think. And if we, if we get really tired we'll pull into a motel, I promise." She promised him,

We walked down stairs into the kitchen so Bella can grab her keys.

"Look, girls, I know I'm not that much fun to be around but…I can change that…we can…do more stuff together."

"Like what?" I asked with my voice cracking a little.

"Like watch baseball on the flat screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler Dad, that's you, that's not us." Bella finished for me.

We headed over to the door, and I tighten my hold on my suitcase.

"Girls, come on, I just…I just got you both back." Charlie looked like he was gonna cry.

"Yeah, and you know if we don't get out now…we're just gonna be stuck here like mom." With that Bella grabbed my hand, leading me outside and to her truck.

Charlie watched us pull out, and tears started dripping down my face.

Edward showed up, jumping on the side of the car looking in.

"Your father is going to forgive you both," He reassured us, and I shook my head.

"He won't, and I wouldn't blame him." I sniffled.

"You've should have seen his face." Bella sighed sadly, "We told him the exact same thing that our Mom told him when she was leaving him."

"It's the only way he'd let you two go. Just don't worry about him now. He's safe. The tracker's following us."

I supposed that's better than him tracking Charlie, along with us.

Something jumped on the truck, and Bella and I freaked out.

"It's just Emmett." He reassured us, and I visibly relaxed. "Alice is in the car behind us."

Edward took Bella's place in driving, and I scooted over so that Bella was in the middle.

We reached the Cullens house, and we went in sighed.

Laurent came out with Carlisle, and Edward pushed us behind him, in a defensive stance.

"Wait! He came to warn us, about James." Carlisle informed.

"This isn't my fight and…I've grown tired of his games. But he's got unparalleled senses, absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. And the woman, Victoria, don't underestimate her." He warned, and then left.

Edward led us to the garage, and I immediately ran over to Emmett's side.

"I've had to fight our kind before. Not easy to kill." Jasper said, and I looked at him.

He had to fight vampires, before?

"But not impossible. We'll tear him up apart and burn the pieces." Emmett spoke,

"I don't relish the thought of killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James," Carlisle sighed.

Rosalie and Esme walked in the garage, and Rosalie hopped on the counter.

"What if he kills one of us first?" She asked,

"I'm gonna run Bella and Mia south, you lead the tracker away from here." Edward said looking over at Carlisle, and I glanced up at Emmett terrified.

"No, Edward. James knows you'd never leave Bella, Mia as well. He'll follow you."

"I'll go with them. Jasper and I will drive her south. I'll keep them safe, Edward." Alice reassured him.

She grabbed my hand, and pulled me away from Emmett, and went over to Edward and Bella.

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes," She answered, simply.

"Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on, so…the tracker will pick up…Bella and Mia's scent?"

He tossed Esme's Bella's coat, and Rosalie's my black coat.

Good call Edward.

"Wait, I want at least either Rosalie, or Emmett to come with me." I demanded.

Carlisle nodded his head, at Emmett, and he nodded back.

Rosalie and Emmett shared a look at each other, and Emmett grabbed and took me to the back seat of Alice's car.

Edward and Bella said their goodbyes, and we took off.

* * *

_**I almost cried writing this part where they were leaving Charlie.**_

_**Like? Review? Follow?**_


	15. Twilight Chapter 14: It all went black

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison(I changed Nikki Hahn to Bailee Madison, cause I just think she's one of the best child actresses out there)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

;)

_"Hey, mom, it's us again. Um, you must have let your phone die or something. Mia and I are not in Forks, but everything's okay and we'll explain it…later." _

;)

We spent about a day and a half in the hotel so far; I sat on the couch with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. Bella was in the other room.

Alice blinked and started off into space, she was having a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked her.

"The tracker…he just changed course."

My eyes widen, in fright.

"Where would it take him, Alice?" Jasper asked, putting out a black crayon, and a piece of paper in front of her, and she started drawing very fast.

"Mirrors, a room full of mirrors."

Bella walked into the room, "Edward said the visions weren't always certain."

"Uh, she sees the course the people are on while they are on it. They change their minds, the visions change." Jasper explained, and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, so the…course the tracker's on now is gonna lead him to…a ballet studio?" Bella asked skeptically.

"You've been here?" Alice asked her.

"Uh…We took lessons when I was about five…and Bells was about 10." I spoke up, for the first time, "The school we went to had, an arch just like that."

"Was your school here in Phoenix?" Jasper asked looking between Bella and me.

"Yeah," I nodded.

Bella got a call from Edward, and Emmett got a call from Rosalie, so he excused himself from the room.

I followed him out.

"What's going on?" I asked, as he hung up.

"They lost the tracker, Carlisle, and Esme are going back to Forks to protect your father. Rosalie and I are gonna split you and Bella up, take you to a safer place."

"Bella and I are splitting up?" I asked worriedly, I didn't want to be away from Bella.

He nodded sadly, "It's safer that way."

I sighed, and nodded slowly going along with the plan.

;)

Jasper, Alice, and Emmett went down stairs to check out, and Bella helped me back my stuff back into her bag, until her phone rang.

"It is home," She informed and put it on speaker.

"Hey mommy," I said into the phone.

"We're glad you got our message. What are you doing home?" Bella asked.

"Bella, Mia?" Mom's frantic voice said threw the phone. "Where are you girls?"

"Relax Mommy," I spoke this time, "Everything's alright."

"Mia! Bella!" Mom whispered.

"We'll-we'll explain everything later. Mom, are you there?" Bella asked when the phone started moving.

"Forks High School doesn't protect its students' privacy very well. You know it's just too easy for Victoria to find your previous address. It's a nice house you two have here. I was prepared to wait for the both of you. Then Mom came home after she received a very worried call from your Dad. And it all worked out quite well. Hmmm…" James spoke, and I grew more terrified.

"Please, wait…" Mom whispered.

"Don't touch her! Don't, okay! Don't!" Bella shouted into the phone.

"You two can still save her. But you're gonna have to get away from your friends. You both will handle that."

Bella and I shared identical looks, before she spoke to James again.

"Where should we meet you?"

"How about your old ballet studio? And I'll know if you both bring anyone along. Poor Mom will pay the price for that mistake."

Bella and I snuck out of the hotel, and into a taxi.

* * *

_"I never given much thought on how I'd die, but dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go. So I really can't bring myself the regret to leave home, the same goes with my sister, I can't bring myself to regret the decisions that brought me face to face with death. Since it brought her to Edward, and it brought me to Rosalie and Emmett."_

We got out, and Bella took out her pepper-spray and shook it. I copied her actions.

We entered the old ballet studio, and it was vacant.

"Bella, Mia? Where are you girls?

"Mom," Bella and I said in unison, and started running towards her voice.

"Bella, Mia." She repeated, as we got closer to a closet.

"Mom," We repeated, now in front of the supply closet.

"There you two are. What are you girls doing in here?" Mom's voice asked, and I went from scared, to confused.

"What?" I whispered confused, as Bella whipped opened the door relieving an old recording of us from when we were younger.

"Everyone makes fun of us." Ten year old Bella clarified, pulling the five-year old me closer to her.

"Come on, you're both wonderful dancers."

"Mommy," The five year old me, spoke on TV, "We suck."

We whipped around when we heard laughter from behind us.

James was in various mirrors, and I couldn't locate him, nor could Bella.

He then showed himself, and shoved us against the wall, and inhaled Bella's scent.

"That's my favorite part. You two were stubborn child, weren't you? Hmm?"

"Our mom's not even here." I growled, and he looked over at me.

"Sorry. But you both really made it too easy." He took out a camera, "So, to make things more entertaining, I'm gonna make a little film of our time together. I borrowed this from your house. I hope you don't mind, okay. And…action! Oh…It'll break Edward's, Emmett's and Rosalie's little hearts."

"They have nothing to do with this!" I shouted, and he pushed me back into the wall harder.

"Relax…Oh ho, oh, their rage will make for more interesting sport than their…uh, their feeble attempt to protect you both. And let's continue."

Bella and I shared a look thinking the same think, and we sprayed our pepper spray in James eyes witch had no effect, and James got mad. Bella grabbed my hand and we started running towards the door. James jumps in front of us and hurled Bella and me to a columsn. We both hit our heads on the column.

"Beautiful. Very visually dynamic,"

I touched the blood on my head, and looked over at Bella who wasn't bleeding but in pain.

"I chose my stage well." James said.

James took my hand. Looking at the blood, and glanced at Bella. "It's too bad he didn't have the strength to turn you, you could've protected your little sister better."

I pulled my hand away from him.

"Instead he kept you this fragile little human." He taunted her. "It's cruel, really." James stomped on my shin, something snapped, and I screamed in pain.

He was trying to hurt Bella, by hurting me, and it was working.

"Don't touch her!" Bella shouted in pain having to watch me go through this. "Hurt me, not her."

James ignored her.

"Tell Edward and his siblings how much it hurts. Tell them to avenge you." He looked at both of us, "Tell him!"

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

I was going to die.

"No, Edward, don't!" Bella shouted.

"Tell them! Tell them!" He growled.

James was suddenly knocked away off of me, and

I heard Bella gasped from behind me, and I saw Edward.

James charged at Edward out of rage, and slammed him against a mirror, and broke it.

"You're alone…'cause you're faster than the others…" James manically said, and pushed Edward's head harder back into the mirror, "…But not stronger."

"I'm the stronger one," Emmett's voice said out of nowhere, and he threw James off of Edward and into the mirror farthest away from all of us.

Edward and Emmett turned towards us, and Edward picked Bella up, and Emmett picked me up.

"I'm sorry," Emmett whispered sadly down at me, trying to control his thirst.

They tried to leap up to the balcony, but we got pulled down, and I landed hard on the floor into the glass, with Bella falling down right next to me.

I winced, as I pulled out a shard of glass out of my wrist, and I guess Bella had shards of glass in punctured into her to, since she pulled a shard of glass out of her wrist of well.

James got in the middle of us, and took my wrist first, and he bit into it.

"Ahh!" I screamed in agony tears falling down my face.

"Argh!" Bella screamed from the side of me.

My vision started to blur, and I couldn't stay focus.

The pain was more than unbearable, it was insufferable, unmanageable.

I heard Rosalie's, Edward's, Carlisle's, and Alice's voice from a distance.

"We cannot let Mia get changed now; the Volturi will kill us all then." I heard Carlisle's reasonable voice.

"I won't be able to stop!" Rosalie exclaimed, and the pain began to burn, uncontrollably.

"It's burning!" I whimpered, rolling around, clutching my wrist.

"It's the venom,"

"She's going to become one of us, in her later years. I've seen it."

"I won't allow that, Carlisle there has to be another option!" Rosalie voice kept going farther, and farther away.

"You _have _to suck the venom."

Everything flashed before my life, images of me as a baby Renée and Charlie holding me up at a mirror, young Bella stood aside from them smiling up at me. Me walking for the first time, going into kindergarten, it then flashed to the first friend I made 'Lanie Conner,' then it flashed to me leaving Phoenix, me talking to Jacob at the beach in La Push, Emmett and I playing video games, Rosalie doing my hair, and then it all went black.

* * *

_**Like? Review? Follow?**_


	16. Twilight Chapter 15: Epilogue

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan was just the klutzy little sister of Isabella "Bella" Swan, but when she moves to Forks the 12-year-old Mia's life gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison(I changed Nikki Hahn to Bailee Madison, cause I just think she's one of the best child actresses out there)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

;)

_Death is much easier than life itself. Death is calm…Death is peaceful…Life is so much harder._

My eye lids felt like a thousand pounds, and I couldn't open them.

"Mia, honey?" The sweet, motherly voice of Renée rang through my eyes.

"Hmm…" I hummed in response tiredly.

Why was I so tired?

I tried blinking a couple of times, before fully opening my eyes, and saw mom, though it was a blurry image of her.

I was in the hospital room.

My left leg was in a cast.

"Mommy…" I breathed weakly.

"Hey…" She smiled a small smile at me.

The blur went away.

"Where's Bella? Where's Edward? Rosalie? Emmett?" I started to panicked, and mom tried calming, me down.

"Bella in the cafeteria getting food with your father, and the others are sleeping they never left."

I looked over to see Rosalie and the others 'sleeping.'

"What happened?" I asked confused why I was here.

"Well, when you fell you broke your leg. And you lost a lot of blood. You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No." I shook my head weakly.

"Edward and his siblings came down with their dad…to try to convince you and Bella to come back to Forks. So you girls went over to their hotel and you tripped bringing Bella along with you, and fell down two flights of stairs, I still can't believe you went through a window!"

Flashes of James; went through my mind when she was explaining all that.

I guess the made up a pretty good lie.

I glanced over at the three of them, and back at me.

"Yeah, that sounds like me," I chuckled lightly.

Mom's cell phone buzzed, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry." She apologized quickly taking out her phone, and started texting.

"You found your power cord?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, finally," She smiled softly at me. "It's Phil. He's so worried about you."

Honestly I think Phil likes me better then Bella, but I don't think he'd admit it.

"I told him to stay down in Florida. Oh honey, you are gonna love Jacksonville. It's sunny every day. We found the cutest little house and you'll get your own bathroom."

I shook my head.

"Mommy, I want to live in Forks."

"What?" She asked softly.

"I-I wanna live in Forks with Bella, and Charlie." I breathed weakly, through the oxygen mask.

"Okay. We'll, we'll talk about it." Mom said patting my unbroken leg softly.

"Do you mind getting Dad? I want to apologize to him." I sighed sadly just as Bella walked in the room, and smiled widely when she saw me awake.

"Okay, honey, I'll go get him." She said, and kissed my forehead lightly, "And I'll go get a nurse, okay."

Mom left, and the Cullens eyes opened.

"What happened? Did-"

Edward cut me off as Bella came to sit on the edge of the hospital bed.

"We took care of him."

Rosalie walked over to me, with Emmett.

"Though the red haired one, Victoria. She ran off." She finished.

"I'm alive because of you guys."

Rosalie shook her head, "You're in here because of us."

Bella sighed sadly, "Mia you got to go to Jacksonville with our Mom, so you won't be in anymore danger."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "No-No-No away!" I stuttered in panic, "I won't!"

"We know," Emmett sighed.

"Okay…Just don't _ever _say stuff like that to me." I demanded.

"Okay," Bella smiled softly.

"Though I do have a question, how are you not hurt?" I asked.

"Well, I only lost a lot of blood. I didn't get seriously injured like you did." Bella said sadly, "Though, I would've have done anything to switch places so you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

I smiled a small smile at her.

;)

I stayed in the hospital for two weeks, I apologized to Charlie; after I was out of the hospital Rosalie helped me redo my room at Charlie's house so it looks a little less babyish.

Today Rosalie and Alice came over to the house, to help us get ready for the 'prom'

Though, I don't really think of it as a prom since all grades are going, but hey whatever floats their boat, is fine with me.

Alice got Bella ready, while Rosalie got me ready.

She got me a black dress with rosettes covering most of it, I also wore a single black converse high-top since I was still in a cast, she also painted my nails a very soft pink color, and braided my hair loosely, and it was very pretty.

"I'll meet you at the dance, Edward's down stairs waiting for you and _Bella._"

It was clear that Rosalie didn't like Bella at all.

I nodded, and she left through my window, I met Bella in the middle of the hallway, and she helped me down, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress, and Alice curled her hair.

When Bella helped me down to the last step Edward stood there in a tux waiting for us, Charlie stood next to him.

Bella looked down at her dress, when Edward stared at her speechless.

"Um…Alice lent me the dress…It's um…"She trailed off.

"Perfect," Edward smiled at her, he helped me down the last step, and Bella came to stand at my side.

Edward looked over at Charlie.

"I'll take care of them, Chief Swan."

"Uh-uh, I've heard that before."

Bella and Edward went to open the door for me.

"Mia,"

"Yeah, Dad?" I asked,

"I put two new can of pepper spray in Bella's bag."

"Dad," I bit my lip embarrassed.

"And…Um you look beautiful, very grown up."

I smiled at him, "Thanks, see ya later."

I walked out of the door, and Edward drove us to the dance, and helped me walked, along with Bella.

;)

"Here," Edward sat me down gently on the bench, and Bella sat next to me.

"I'll be right back." He reassured us, he went to park his shiny Volvo.

"Mia, Bella." I heard Jacob's voice from behind us, and I whipped around to see him.

"Jacob?" I question.

"In the flesh," He smiled down at me, and sat down on the bench next to us, "Nice." He said motioning to the cast, I shrugged.

"What are you doing here? Crashing the dance or something?" Bella asked.

"No. Uh…my dad paid me to come, talk to you both actually. Twenty bucks,"

"Let's hear it."

"Just don't get mad, okay? He wants you both to stay away from the Cullens for good. It's just…he said uh…quote's…'We'll be watching.'"

"Okay…Tell him 'thanks'" Bella chuckled.

"Okay,"

"And to pay up," I smirked, and tried to get up by myself.

"Oh, I'll help you." He said as he went to help, but Edward beat him to it.

"Jacob. I'll take it from here."

Jacob and Edward glared at each other, which I thought was odd since Jacob was always a cheery person.

"Guess, I'll see you two around." Jacob said never breaking his glare.

"Um…" Bella trailed off, and Jacob left.

"I leave you two alone for two minutes and the wolves descend."

I rolled my eyes at him and hobbled over to Rosalie and Emmett, so Bella and Edward can have some free time.

"Hey kiddo," Emmett greeted me gathering me up in a giant bear hug.

"Emmett-Can't-Breathe-Human-Remember?"

"Sorry," He apologized and released me.

And that was the most exciting, life threaten thing that happened for the rest of the school year.

Until next year.

* * *

_**Like? Review? Follow?**_

_**I suck at writing ends, I truly do.**_

_**I like to give a big shout out to whoever favorited me, followed me, or reviewed.**_

_**Padfootette**_

_**MACMONKEY**_

_**Guest**_

_**Alexstarlight18 **_

_**Deadly witch**_

_**SupernaturalGirl51799**_

_**taramegareader **_

_**Sesflynn**_

_**Ebony Hallow **_

_**Gianti-Faith**_

_**Girlie **_

_**YESSS**_

_**nannas-onepiece-adventure**_

_**Alexa Twilight**_

_**Guest**_

_**IRunWithTheWolves2013 **_

_**dream lighting**_

_**Yosdellillan Skywalker**_

_**Elenielrain**_

_**twilightfanjm**_

_**10wrighth**_

_**AkatsukiMercy1515**_

_**Bumblebee's Honey**_

_**Goddess of Music-Thumper**_

_**Icebreeze Of ThunderClan**_

_**MiisSexyBaby**_

_**ScarletMoon21**_

_**TLM9312**_

_**Thur Erdensurn Is Er GURD**_

_**cherrrrrriiiiieeee**_

**_kisstherainandthesun_**

_**lostfeather1**_

_**lover of books 3**_

_**lozzabozzaera**_

_**midgely98**_

_**naminobaka4lyfe**_

_**sage1991**_

_**Marcus S. Lazarus**_

_**SerahFalcon**_

_**beautifulwhiterose**_

_**detsinbaby**_

_**kisstherainandthesun**_

_**litter jump**_

_**lovely music**_

_**midgely98**_

_**It all meant a lot to me an inspired me to keep writing, I'll be updating twice a week if I can, but next week in thanksgiving break so I'd be updating New Moon on Wednesday, and Saturday, and if I missed anybody I am truly sorry.**_

_**If any of you were wondering, Amelia won't be Rosalie's or Emmett's mate, she's supposed to be their daughter they could never have, and they'd do anything to protect her.**_


	17. New Moon Chapter 1: Parties

_**~Fairytales~**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Age:** 12 will be thirteen on December 18th 2009

**Alias: **Mia(Preferred) AJ(By Emmett) Millie(By Rosalie)

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

:)

"Happy birthday, Bella!" I sang waltzing into her room, Charlie trailed behind me.

I've been spending way too much time with Alice.

About four months ago I got my cast taken off so, I can walk freely now!

Charlie and I got Bella a camera for her birthday, while mom got Bella a scrapbook.

We coordinated…Well she coordinated us…

My birthday is in two months on December 24th Christmas eve.

Bella clicked her tongue, "I thought we agreed no presents."

"Well the one not wrapped in from Mels and I, so they don't count."

I nodded my head once in agreement with Charlie.

I handed her the presents.

"They go with this one from your mom. We coordinated."

"Well, she coordinated us…" I trailed off, and Charlie shrugged.

Bella the scrapbook mom got her.

"It's to put your pictures in from senior year." Charlie said, awkwardly.

"Senior year, how'd you get so old so fast?" Charlie asked.

"-I didn't. It's not that old." Bella rushed, denying the fact she was any older then Edward.

"I don't know…Is that a grey hair?" Charlie asked teasing her a bit.

"No!" Bella freaked out rushing to the mirror "No way."

I couldn't help but to snicker.

She looked over at us, "Very funny."

I smirked, "Happy birthday!"

I danced out of her room, and down to her car.

:)

_Another missing hiker brings a total to about three presumed dead-_

Bella shut off the radio, as we got to school.

I got out of the car, and walked over to McKenna.

"Today's the big day, Bella." Bella froze hoping she didn't mean her birthday. "R and J essay do."

"Oh, yeah."

"Wherefore art thou, Bella."

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes at Mike.

"Let me take a picture of you guys. Our Mom wants me to put together…Like a scrapbook full of memories. Mia you get in the picture to.

I nodded, as Jenna and McKenna put their arms around my shoulder, and Cameron put his arms around Ashley's waist. Mike put his arms around Jessica, and Eric scooted closer to Mike.

"Can I take them so I'm not in them?" Angela asked.

"No, no, no," Eric denied bringing his girlfriend closer to her.

"You'll photo shop if my nose looks big right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one's gonna look at you."

"Wow, you got a lot of confidence there Eric." I said,

"Yep,"

Bella took the picture, and we all looked over to she Edward's car rolling in.

"Oh, good. Cullen's here."

"Yay!" Jessica and McKenna cheered sarcastically.

"Well, see you later." Ashley smiled softly at me, when the others started to leave.

Edward dramatically walked towards us, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Happy birthday,"

"Don't remind me," Bella shook her head, and I gagged at their closeness.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, "I'm going to go find Rosalie or Alice."

I shot out of there like a bullet.

"Mia!" Alice angelic voice rung through my ears.

She appeared right in front of me, and it startled me.

"Damn it, Alice. What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry," She smiled at me, and handed me a box.

"Uh…Alice you do know it is Bella's birthday right? Not mine?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "Of course I do, but you're going to wear this at my place tonight, and I'm going to kidnap you after school, so you won't find a way around it."

"A party, Alice?" I asked incredulously, "Bella's not going to like this."

"I've already seen it."

I smiled at her, "Of course you have."

She sighed, "Rosalie's waiting for you at your class room."

I nodded,

Rosalie became a teacher's aide for most of my teachers, so she can keep a better eye on me.

:)

"The Volturi are very old, very powerful family." Edward spoke breaking the silence around the room, as we looked at the picture, "I guess, they're the closest thing to royalty our world has."

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked, pointing at the picture.

"Yeah, he lived with them for a few decades. Describes them as very refined, no respect for human life of course. Respect for the arts and the science, at least the law…" I looked up at Edward, _"Above all the law."_

"Vampires have laws?" Bella asked beating me to it.

"Not very many and only one regularly enforced."

"What law is that?" I asked curiously.

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make "We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously, unless, of course, you want to die."

"You gotta stop talking about that." Bella said biting her nails.

"Talking, like what?" I asked looking between them.

"I can't even think about someone hurting you." Bella continued, ignoring me

"Bella, the one thing that can hurt me is you and Mia." He said looking between us, after what happened with James, all the Cullens got more protective of me…Especially Rosalie and Emmett, who even made me a room here, so I can stay whenever I want. They basically adopted me as their daughter…

"And I don't have anything else to be afraid of." Edward finished.

Bella shook her head, "That's not true."

"Victoria? She'll come for me one day. Alice will see when she decides, and we'll be ready."

"I could protect you, if you change me." Bella said I hated it when she talked like that.

I didn't want Bella to become a vampire, because she'd stay young forever, and I'd grow old, since I didn't want to become one.

Rosalie loved me even more because of that.

She doesn't hate Bella…She envies her, Rosalie wants to be human so badly, and she thinks Bella's choosing wrong.

"Bella," Edward said getting too close to her again. "You already do protect me. You're my only reason to stay alive, other than Mia of course," He said glancing down at me, "if that's what I am. But it's my job to protect you two."

_'Please don't talk about me when you're having a moment. It's kind of gross.'_

Edward rolled his eyes at me.

For some reason, I've been getting better at letting him in and out of my mind. Sometimes I hear his thoughts. When, he tries to use his power on me without permission.

Edward and Carlisle thinks it's some mirroring power thingy, Rosalie said it was because I was "Special" but in all I just find it kind of creepy.

Edward snaked his arms around Bella's waist.

"From everyone except my sister,"

Bella and I turned around to see Alice skipping her way towards us.

"It's time! It's time. It's time. It's time!" She exclaimed happily grabbed each Bella and mine's hand pulling us down stairs to the living room.

"Sorry about all this." Carlisle apologized, "we tried to rein Alice."

"As if that was even possible," Esme scoffed and hugged me.

Since Emmett and Rosalie basically adopted me as their daughter, Esme and Carlisle where like grandparents to me.

"Happy birthday, Bella" Esme said letting go of me to hug Bella.

"Thanks," She smiled softly, and a camera flashed.

We all looked over at Alice who held the camera Charlie and I got Bella.

"I found it in your bag. You mind?" Alice asked, and Bella shook her head.

I moved over to Rosalie who picked me up in her arms.

"Dating an older woman," Emmett started "Hot."

I looked over at him in disgust, and Edward sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" Emmett asked clueless.

"Oh Emmett," I sighed shaking my head a bit.

"You first Rosalie," Alice said, and Rosalie sat me back on the ground to hand Bella her present.

"It's a necklace. Alice picked it out."

"Thanks," Bella said awkwardly.

Rosalie came back over to me, and picked me up, holding me in her arms.

Alice pulled Bella and Edward together to take a picture.

"Show me the love," Alice gushed holding the camera up and took a picture.

"This one from Emmett" Alice said, handing Bella one of the bigger boxes.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and I smiled.

"Already installed it in your truck" Emmett informed, "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of-"

"Hey! Don't hate the truck." Bella cut him off

I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Open Esme and Carlisle's."

"Just a little something to brighten your day," Carlisle said.

"Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme joked.

Bella tried opening the card up, but got a paper cut.

My eyes widen, Jasper still doesn't do well with blood yet.

"Paper cut." Bella said, examining her finger which was slowly oozing out blood.

A drop fell on the carpet, what happened next seemed to be in like slow motion.

Edward pushed Bella behind him in vampire strength by accident causing her to crash into the table breaking the flower vases while Jasper went into attack mode.

Edward pushed Jasper away from Bella.

Rosalie, turned around shielding me from Jasper, just in case he tried to get to me.

Edward pushed Jasper making him fly back and landed on the piano, he got up in vampire speed, Carlisle tried to stop him by grabbing Jasper, but he ducked under him, and Emmett caught him, and pulled back on one of his arms, while Carlisle got the other one, and Alice went to try and calm him down.

"Jaz. Jaz. It's okay just a little…" Alice trailed off and whisper "blood,"

We all looked over at Bella bleed terribly now.

Bella gasped slightly, as Jasper snarled.

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle ordered.


	18. New Moon chapter 2: Departure

_**~Fairytales~**_

_**New Moon Chapter Two: Departure**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Age:** 12 will be thirteen in December 18th 2009

**Alias: **Mia(Preferred) AJ(By Emmett) Millie(By Rosalie)

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

:)

Carlisle fixed Bella up, and Edward drove us home.

"You can't protect us both." Bella said, as he parked outside the house, "From everything."

"Bella is right," I nodded.

"At some point, something is gonna to separate us." Bella went on "It's gonna be an accident or an illness, or old age. "As long as I'm human, and the only solution is to change me." Bella finished.

"That's not a solution." Edward said, "That's a tragedy."

"You're not gonna want me when I look like a grandmother." Bella argued.

I sighed, as Edward got out, and opened the passenger door for us.

"Bella do you not understand my feelings for you at all?" Edward asked.

"Carlisle told me" Bella started "how you feel about your soul. I don't believe that, so don't worry about mine." She finished.

"You two should go inside."

I nodded once.

_'Goodnight, Ed-weird.'_

I thought, and went to bed for the night.

:)

Edward and his family didn't show up to school the next day.

I had a bad feeling, when I notice Edward waiting for us, at our house after school

Bella and I exchanged looks, before walking up to him.

"Just come take a walk with me," He said looking between us.

Bella grabbed my hand, and gripped it tight; I think she knew something was up to.

We fallowed him into the deepest part of the forest, and he stopped right in front of a tree.

"What's going on?" I asked breaking the silence, between the three of us.

"We have to leave Forks," He spoke.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks, and people are starting to notice."

"Okay, I've gotta think of something for us to say to Charlie." Bella whispered,

Edward stayed silent, and Bella's hand gripped mine tighter.

"When you say 'we'?" She asked.

"I mean my family and myself."

"What about Rosalie and Emmett?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

He looked over at me, his expression was unreadable.

"They left last night; they thought it'd be easier on you."

I sucked in a shaky breath.

"-Edward what happened with Jasper, it's nothing." Bella cut in,

"You're right, it was nothing, nothing but what I always expected and nothing compared to what could have happened." He said in pain, "You both just don't belong in our world, Bella."

Bella was on the point of crying now.

"I belong with you," Bella begged.

"No. You don't."

"I'm coming!" Bella argued, letting go off my hand abruptly.

"I am too," I added, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Bella, I don't want either of _you_ to come." He said slowly and menacingly.

Bella eyes widen,

"You don't want _me_?" She asked

"No."

That changes things a lot." Bella said shaking her head a little.

"Rosalie and Emmett don't want to stay here with me, either?" I asked quietly.

"No."

"But if it's not too much to asked, can you both promise me one thing?"

I just stared at him wide-eyed, my lip quivering a bit, and Bella scoffed.

"Don't do anything reckless." He said, I slowly nodded, but Bella just stood there "For Charlie's sake." He reasoned with Bella, "And I'll promise something for you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me or the rest of us. I won't come back, and you both can go on with your life without any interference from me. It'll be like I never existed, I promise,"

"If this is about my soul, take it. I don't want it without you." Bella argued.

"It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me."

"Not good enough for you." Bella scoffed quietly.

I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long."

Bella started to sob, but I wiped a few stray tears the slid down my cheek.

"Please…" Bella begged "Don't…"

"Goodbye." He softly kissed Bella's for head, and pulled me into a soft hug.

Then he disappeared.

"Edward!"

"Wait!"

Bella and I called out after him.

Bella started to chase after him, and I followed closely behind her.

"Edward!" She called out multiple times.

"Edward!" I called out after her.

I tripped over Bella, and we both went tumbling down.

Neither of us got up. We just hugged each other closely, and sobbed until we both passed out.

* * *

**For those of you wondering if who her mate will be or if she'll be imprinted on, I'm trying to decide to chose between Jacob or Seth...most likely Jacob...Though I think I might write a different version of this were Seth imprints on her, in the future maybe.**


	19. New Moon Chapter 3: Girls Night Out

_**~Fairytales~**_

_**New Moon Chapter Three: Girls Night Out.**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Age:** 12 will be thirteen in December 18th 2009

**Alias: **Mia(Preferred) AJ(By Emmett) Millie and Mills(By Rosalie) Mels (By Charlie)

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

:)

**_October_**

_Dear Rosalie,_

_Everyone is gone, you, Emmett, Edward, Alice…Everyone. It's like you vanish into thin air, and like you never existed. _

_~Amelia J. Swan,_

**_November_**

_Dear Rosalie,_

_You're still gone…everyone disappeared. There's no one I can talk to besides Bella, and she's barely talking to anyone besides me. There's a whole in my heart. When you all left, I felt you were abandoning me. The whole keeps digging deeper and deeper, I feel like I can't see the sun, even before it rises._

_~Amelia J. Swan,_

**_December_**

_Dear Rosalie,_

_My birthday pasted, and I'm no longer a child, I'm officially a teenager, though I wish you'd have been here. I wish I had your real e-mail address, every time I send one to you, it somehow magically fails…_

_~Amelia J. Swan,_

I stared at the computer screen, hoping it wouldn't fail when I sent it, but it didn't.

Every day was the same.

Both Bella and I distance ourselves from our friends, we sat alone at the Cullens lunch table, Bella in her usual spot that would be next to Edward, and Alice, and me in my usual spot between Emmett and Rosalie.

Bella woke up screaming in the middle of the night, and I had nightmares ever since the Cullens left.

We were both literally zombies.

I sighed, and shut the laptop screen, and wiped away a few stray tears.

It was January.

Four months have passed, since the Cullens have left, and I feel like there's a whole in my heart.

They were literally my second family, and they all abandoned Bella and I.

I sighed once more, and got dress reluctantly.

I'd rather be in bed, but I'm too scared to close my eyes, because whenever I do flash backs of James and the Ballet studio, appear.

I brushed my teeth and hair before meeting Bella at her car, but Charlie stopped us before we could get in.

"Alright, that's it." Charlie sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" Bella asked a bit shocked.

"You both are going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." Charlie said and I stared at him in disbelief.

"_We're_ not leaving Forks." Bella argued, and I nodded in agreement.

"They're not coming back…_He's_ not coming back," He said to us, though the last part was directed towards Bella.

"-We know," I cut in.

"It's just not normal, this behavior you both are having." Charlie said glancing between us. "Quite frankly, it's scaring the hell out of me, and your mother,"

"Girls, I don't want to leave the two of you. I don't, but just go. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends."

"I like my old friends."

"So do I," I added.

"Well, you two never see them anymore." Charlie argued.

"We do." I lied.

"Yeah we do," Bella went along lying to Charlie. "We're going shopping tomorrow with Jessica, and McKenna." Bella said I forced myself to nod and have a believable smile.

I don't mind shopping, only if it's more than an hour-or-so, otherwise I'd mind.

"You and Mia hate shopping."

"-I…We…" Bella trailed off looking at me, for help.

"Need a girls' night out." I sighed,

"Alright" Charlie agreed, "Girls' night, shopping. I like it. Go buy stuff, and have some good quality time together."

_~Phone Conversation~_

_'Hey McKenna,'_

_'Amelia?'_

_'Yeah it's me, uh hey if you're not busy tomorrow…do you want to go shopping and maybe to a movie with my sister, and Jessica?' _

_'Jess, is going right?'_

_'Yeah…'_

_'Okay, I'm in.'_

_'Uh…bye'_

_'See ya after school tomorrow.'_

:)

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those zombie eating people, and not hot guys kissing anybody." Jessica said, as we walked out of the movie theater, into the darkness of the night.

"It's gross. Like…And why are there that many zombie movies anyway?" Jessica complained…again.

"-If it's supposed to, like, draw a parallel about leprosy, my little sister Acacia had leprosy. It's not funny, you know? And, like, is it supposed to be metaphor for consumerism, because don't be so pleased with your own, like, self-referential cleverness, you know?" McKenna agreed with Jessica.

"Like, some girls like to shop too." Jessica cut in, and then looked over at us. "Not all girls apparently, though I was surprised you even called at all. You know?"

"-Like your depression thing, we get it. We're totally, totally worried, but after a while you both are still bumming…"

"You want a ride, girls?" A gang member asked from a couple yards away.

I stopped mid-tracks…flash backs of the night Edward saved the both of before we knew about him flooded through my mind.

"He just wants to be friends," Another called out.

"What's up? Look what we found." The first biker dude called out.

"Just keep walking Mills," An all too familiar voice echoed, and Rosalie's shadow appeared in front of me.

Bella gasped looking at the bikers; maybe she saw her to.

"You don't want to do this it's dangerous."

Jessica, walked in front of me cutting off Rosalie's voice, I almost glared at her.

"-Dude C'mon." Jessica said, as looking at us weirdly.

"I think we know those guys." Bella said,

"We do…" I trailed off.

Jessica and Ashley looked over at them, and then back to us.

"Well, they seem great. Can we go?" Jessica asked

"I'm just gonna see something," Bella walked away from us, and Jessica pulled me back before I could follow her.

"What is she doing?" Jessica asked exasperatedly,

When Bella took off with one of them, McKenna and Jessica started freaking out.

I stood there frozen,

Was I going crazy?

I really am starting to think so.

Bella came back a few minutes later.

"Hey, um, what's the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica asked, as Bella finally joined us.

"You've could've gotten killed, or even worst raped!" McKenna exclaimed.

"Just curious" Bella answered. "- I thought that I saw something."

"-You…Oh, you're insane actually or suicidal. That homeboy could have been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room or some lame TV show." Jessica went on.

"God that was a rush" Bella said, both McKenna and Jessica whipped their heads to look at her

"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool. You can go bungee jumping. You don't get on the back of some random loser's motorcycle." Jessica said.

"Crazy," Jessica and McKenna muttered and walked a head us.

* * *

**So to make this less confusing Mia is going to see Rosalie's shadow-figure while Bella still sees Edward's.**

**Do any of you know what will be a good lullaby for Mia?**

**I want her to have a lullaby like Renesmee and Bella do so help me find on?**


	20. New Moon Chapter 4: Scrap Metal

_**~Fairytales~**_

_**New Moon Chapter Four: Scrap Metal**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Age:** 12 will be thirteen in December 18th 2009

**Alias: **Mia(Preferred) AJ(By Emmett) Millie and Mills(By Rosalie) Mels (By Charlie and Jacob)

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

* * *

"So let me get this clear…You saw Edward, while I saw Rosalie?" I asked for the tenth thousand, time, making sure I wasn't going crazy.

Bella sighed and said, "Yes."

"-And it's only when we're in dangerous or reckless right?"

"Correct,"

"So the old beat up dirt-bike, and motorcycles, that you think Jacob might be able to fix, will possibly let us see them?" I asked skeptically.

"When did you become so skeptical Mia? And since when do you _not_ want to see Jacob?" Bella asked.

"First, I was never skeptical; I just want to know I'm not going crazy. Second I always want to see him; he's like another older brother…" I trailed off.

"We're probably going crazy," Bella sighed, and the rest of ride to La Push was quite.

It was true, I always was up to seeing Jacob, whenever I was near him, I, always felt like I found the missing puzzle piece, when I was by him.

I just didn't want it to seem like we were using him for our own selfish need, and it wasn't like that at all.

When, Bella pulled up to Jacob's garage he poked his head out, and smiled.

Bella helped me out of the passenger seat, and Jacob scooped the both of us into a bear hug.

"Where have you been _locas?_"

I chuckled quietly.

Jacob was always so happy-go-lucky.

Bella sighed and pointed over at the truck.

"We've brought you something…"

"Okay," Jacob smiled.

"-It's a little crazy." I cut in, and warned him.

Bella pulled the sheet off the two motorcycles for her and Jacob, and the dirt bike for me.

I wasn't old enough to drive a motorcycle or any kind of vehicle, since I was only thirteen, but there wasn't an age restriction on dirt bikes, but if Charlie ever found out, I'm sure he'll come up with one.

"Wow." Jacob said sarcastically, "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have."

I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I save them from the junkyard." Bella said, and Jacob nodded his head. "I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth, but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…" She trailed off.

"-Ah, me, being the mechanic type friend?"

"Uh, yeah…" I smiled.

"Since, when were you two into motorcycles and dirt bikes?" Jacob asked skeptically.

"Since now," Bella answered for the both of us.

"-And we get it if you think this is totally idiotic and reckless." I cut in,

Jacob glanced between us.

"Yeah, I mean, it's completely idiotic and reckless. When do we start?" He asked, and I smiled widely at him.

"You're really going to help us?" I asked flabbergasted.

_'Since when did I start using big words like the Cullens?' _I asked myself mentally.

"Yeah," He nodded chuckling at the expression on my face.

"Um, now, please?" She asked, and Jacob chuckled.

"All right,"

"Oh be careful those things are…heavy…" I trailed off, when he lifted them out of Bella's truck with ease.

"Dude, you're buff." I chuckled amazed.

"How did that happened? You're like 16. I don't get." Bella said and shook her head.

"Mmm-hmm, age is just a number, baby. What are you, like 40? And since when did you start using big words Mels?" Jake smirked, over at Bella and I.

"I actually…have no idea." I answered with a shrug.

"It feels like that sometimes." Bella sighed.

All we did was get things situated, and look for parts for the bikes.

The next day we went to Jacob's garage after school, I sat on his couch as I watched Jacob work on the dirt bike which he thought would be easier to finish first, and Bella went to turn the music off.

"That's song's good. You don't like it?" Jacob asked.

"Um, I really don't like music anymore, kind of."

"Okay," Jacob sighed. "No more music."

"So I was thinking, if we're gonna do this every day, and hopefully we will, we have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere."

I groaned quietly.

Bella gave me a look that said 'Shut it'

Someone knocked on the, and Bella and freaked out a little, thinking it might be Billy or Charlie.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" Someone asked, but he sounded an awfully lot like Embry.

Bella sighed in relief, as Embry and another person walked in.

"Bella, Mia, that's Quil and you two already know Embry." Jacob introduced us.

"-Hi" Bella said awkwardly, and I smiled shyly at them.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows."

"Yeah sure," Quil scoffed, playfully.

"Yeah well, at least she isn't the one taking her cousin to prom." Jacob piped up, with a smirk.

I giggled quietly.

"Yeah, that's still a riot."

Jacob started laughing at Quil.

"You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said.

They started roughhousing.

"Hey, that holds illegal!" Jake called out, and I giggled again.

"Five bucks on Quil."

Embry betted on Quil,

"Deal," Bella and I said in unison.

* * *

**Review?**


	21. New Moon Chapter 5: Nightmares

_**~Fairytales~**_

_**New Moon Chapter Five: Nightmares.**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

* * *

Bella and I go down to the La Push almost every day after school, now.

"Pizza's here!" I called out in enjoy, as Bella went to pay the pizza man.

"Toss me a piece," Jacob said, and both Bella and I gawked at him.

"Did you just say toss?" I asked, incredulously.

Jacob rolled his eyes at me, "Just toss it."

"Okay…" Bella trailed off as she tossed him a piece of pizza, and he actually caught it!

After the three of us finished the pizza, I wheeled a tire for Bella's motorcycle to Jacob, he fixed mine in like four days, and that's amazing, because it was just barely scrap metal when he started, and now it runs perfectly.

Jacob has some serious skills.

Embry came and visited a couple times, and talked to Bella the entire time, he was here.

After we ate the pizza, Jacob ate most of it. Bella and I had only a couple of pieces. It's amazing how much Jacob can eat. I wheeled over a tire for Bella's motorcycle, and then went back to my homework, that Bella was helping me with.

I really enjoyed being with Jacob, he was like a big brother to me, when I was with Jacob, I almost forgotten about the Cullens.

Almost,

Once, Jacob finished Bella's handles for her motorcycle, Bella figured we should leave. So, Jacob offered to walk us out to Bella's truck.

"So, Embry keep asking to come over." Jacob said, to Bella, chuckling. "I think he may have a crush on you."

"Oh, well, I'm really not into the whole cougar think. You know?" She chuckled.

"What's up with you and age?" Jake asked her, Bella shrugged, and got opened her truck door, to get in.

I hopped in the passenger door, and Bella took off to Forks.

:)

Later that night, I woke up from a nightmare, and walked across the hall over to Bella's room, since she'd know what they're like, because she would use to wake up screaming bloody murder, before we started hanging out with Jacob, and sometimes Embry.

"Bella?" I whispered slightly shaking her, until she stirred awake.

"Mia?" She moaned groggily, as she pushed herself up in sitting position.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" I asked softly.

She nodded, running a hand through her hair, and scooted over. I smiled at her in thanks, and hopped in her, bed, and she put an arm around me. I slept peacefully after I went to Bella's room.

* * *

**Sorry short chapter I know, I've just been really busy lately.**

**Review?**


	22. New Moon Chapter 6: Sam and His Cult

_**~Fairytales~**_

_**New Moon Chapter Six: Sam and His Cult**_

**Summary: **Young Amelia Jane Swan was just Isabella Swan 12-year-old sister. When she moves to Forks Washington with her sister she idolizes, she along with Bella gets sucked into the land that was supposedly only in books and fairytales.

**OC: **Amelia "Mia" Jane Swan.

**Portrayed by**: Bailee Madison

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the twilight saga, just Mia and her friends.

* * *

A couple weeks later, Jacob called Bella and me, telling us, that he had both the motorcycles, and dirt bike finished, and I was over thrilled. I quickly changed, and Bella drove us over to La Push, we helped Jacob load the bikes in the back of Bella's truck, and Bella's was in the driver's seat, Jacob sat in the middle, and I got the window seat.

"If we told you I…couldn't have fixed these bikes, what would you two have said?" Jacob asked us, and I turned my head to look at him.

"What? Do you doubt your mad skills?" I asked, playfully.

"No," Jacob grinned. "Definitely not, I mean they'll run fine." He smirked then frowned, "It's just maybe if we were smart, we would have dragged out the rebuild bit."

"If you told us you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that that's really too bad." Bella sighed looking over at him.

I gave Bella a look.

"-But we're just gonna have to find something else to do." I cut in smiling at Jacob.

Jacob smiled softly, and laughed.

"Is that Sam Uley?" Bella asked pointing a head, and changing the subject.

"Yeah, him and his cult," Jacob scoffed.

"What's a cult?" I asked him, confused.

Jacob lifted his eyebrow at me, and glanced over at Bella.

"She's thirteen, Jacob."

Jacob sighed, "It's kind of like a gang…" He trailed off trying to find a way to explain it, but failed miserably.

I tilted my head at him, but glanced ahead at Sam and his "Cult" all huddled around on the cliff in front of us. I could hear them yelling from a distance.

Suddenly the "Sam's Cult" all ambushed one person, and pushed them to the edge of the cliff, and he shoved him off it!

I gasped, and covered my mouth, to stop from screaming, and Bella started to freak out, and pulled over.

She shot out of the car-me trailing right after her- and over to the edge of the rode.

"Did you see that?" She panicked.

I nodded, "they just pushed him off the cliff!"

I heard Jacob laughed from behind us.

I whipped around, and gaped at him.

How can he be laughing!

"They're not really fighting, Mels." He chuckled-noticing my facial expression-"They're cliff diving, scary as hell, but a total rush."

I gave him another confused look, before glancing back at the cliff, where another one jumped off, and dived into the water.

"It's a rush?" Bella asked, in a trance like state not taking her eyes off the cliff.

I bit my lip, knowing what she was thinking.

"Most of us jump from lower down." Jake said, with a single nod.

"It sounds like fun," I said warily turning my gaze off Bella, and looked at him.

"It is," Jacob agreed. "But we leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jake said, as we both turned our heads back to the cliff -for a mere second- before I tapped Bella's arm, trying to get her attention.

"Huh?" She blinked a couple of times, before looking down at me.

I motioned to the trunk with my hand, and she started walking back over to it –me following close behind.-

"You have some kind of beef with him or something?" Bella asked.

"I don't know." Jake said, as he leaned against the hood, watching Sam and his pack.

"They just think they run this place. Quil and Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids."

I saw a flash of hurt, and betrayal through Jacob's eyes.

"Now look at Embry."

At the cliff, and saw him with three others, and glanced over at Bella.

She looked hurt and betrayed just like Jacob.

"That's Embry?" She asked with her voice quivering, in the processes.

"What happened to him?" Bella asked.

"He missed some school. Now all of the sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam's keep giving me these looks, like he's waiting for us or something. It's kind of starting to freak me out."

I looked over at Jacob, and bit my lip.

I think I'd lose it if Jacob joined them.

"Why don't you just avoid him?" I asked him softly.

He looked down at me, "I try."

I inhaled sharply, and glanced back over at the cliff.

After Sam jumped, we all got back into the car, and we ended up at a vacant rode, and unloaded the bikes out of Bella's trunk.

"So who wants to go first?" Jacob asked looking between Bella and me.

Bella and I shared a look, and I glanced back over at Jacob.

"I will, since it may be a little safer to start off with."

He nodded, and got my blue dirt bike ready.

I smiled at him, and he lifted me up, helping me on the bike.

"Comfortable?" He asked, with a smirk.

I nodded, "yeah."

"Brakes?" Jacob asked, and I placed a hand on one of the levers in front of me, and Jacob shook his head, guiding my hand to the other lever.

It was weird I think I felt sparks when he touched my hands.

I know weird.

"This is the brake, what you touched was the clutch."

I nodded, understanding.

"Gas?" He asked.

I moved my hands away from the brake, and over to the handle bar, and flipped on the gas button and the engine started to roar.

"Ready?" Jacob asked, and I nodded softly. "Now slowly release the clutch."

I was just about to do it, before I saw Rosalie's shadow again, and she placed her hand on mine.

"Millie, think about what you're doing."

I panicked, and released the clutch fast by accident, and the dirt bike jerked forward.

"Mia!" Bella panicked.

I bit my lip, and glanced between Bella and Jacob who took a step forward.

"Whoa. Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

I gulped, and nodded.

"I wanna try it again," I told him, and he nodded reluctantly.

I started up the gas again, and slowly released the clutch this time, and the dirt bike started moving forward.

Rosalie's ghost like shadow passed me a couple of times and I kept looking back at her, the dirt bike started to go out of control, and I started to panic.

I glanced back at Jacob, for help.

"Hit the brakes!" He called out.

I glanced back in front of me, and this time it wasn't Rosalie's ghost-like-shadow in front of me it was Emmett's.

I gasped, and grabbed onto the brakes roughly, and the bike jerked to a stop, and I flew off it, rolling on to the ground, and hit my head against something hard.

"Mia!" I heard Bella shout from a distance away.

I groaned, clutching onto my head, and reluctantly, and rested my back against the rock I hit.

I saw Jacob roll up on his motorcycle, and Bella running shockingly almost as fast as the motorcycle went.

They both crowded around me.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jacob asked angrily, but I knew he was just upset, that I got hurt.

I glanced over at him reluctantly, not wanting to meet his gaze.

I softly shook my head.

"No more bikes?" I asked softly, biting my lip again.

"No forget it," he said glancing between Bella and I. "No more bikes."

He glanced up to where I was clutching onto my head.

"Man your head."

I furrowed my eyebrows, and removed my hand, saying a little OW in the processes.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, looking down at all the blood.

"What? Are you apologizing for bleeding?"

My eyes flickered over to him, and back down to my hand.

"I guess I am." I answered.

"It's just blood Mia. There's nothing to worry about." Jacob said, before he took off his shirt, and lightly sat it on, my head, and I bit down on my lip hard.

I glanced over at Bella who looked at me worriedly, and back over to Jacob.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, and I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

I didn't realize I _was_ staring at him.

I shook my head lightly, and answered:

"Nothing,"

He chuckled.

"Let's go," he said his eyes flickering between Bella and I. "I should probably get you two home, before Charlie starts getting worried."

I nodded, and he and Bella helped me up.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry another long wait, but this was at least a longer chapter than the last one, I've been busy trying to do make-up work, and preparing for for my first end of semester finals, and I really am in a lot of stress, because I feel like I won't pass this year with all the shit that's going on in my life, so I'm sorry for the long wait, and please review it really motivates me to hurry up with the updates.**


End file.
